Déchirure
by Goldclaw666
Summary: Hermione Granger, 18 ans, se fait soudainement capturée par les Mangemorts, un soir où elle se promenait sur le chemin de Traverse. Le Maître des Ténèbres parvient à la mettre à son service, menaçant de tuer les êtres qu'elle aime. Elle était loin de se douter que l'homme qui l'aidera est également celui qui lui a tendu ce piège, et qui l'aime en secret depuis plusieurs années...
1. Prologue

_Bon il n'y pas grand chose dans ce prologue (oui remarquez c'est normal^^), alors pour vous donner un peu plus à grignoter, je vous poste le Chapitre 1 tout de suite après !  
_

* * *

**-Prologue-**

Elle était seule ce soir-là. Elle déambulait dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse, cherchant ce qu'il lui fallait.

Un peu plutôt dans la journée, alors qu'elle se préparait pour allez à son cours de potion, une chouette Laponne avait frapper à sa fenêtre et lui avait offert un curieux médaillon hexagonale. Il n'était pas vraiment beau et plutôt grossier. La jeune fille n'y prêta pas grande attention. Jusqu'au moment où le bijoux glissa de ses doigts et, dans sa chute, s'ouvrit en deux, dévoilant son secret. Un petit bout de parchemin plié se trouvait à l'intérieur. Eau de rose, jolie calligraphie, formulation plus qu'amicale, mais pas de signature. Ce petit morceau de papier éveilla immédiatement sa curiosité. Un seul moyen : trouver un flacon de spore de vesse-de-loup afin de révéler les empreintes et de les identifier à l'aide d'un sort.

Mais pour ça elle devait trouver un alchimiste, et le seul qu'elle connaissait était fermé à cette heure-là. Elle vagabondait parmi les boutiques encore ouvertes, les vendeurs de parchemin, les auberges et les couturiers…

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains renonça à continuer son chemin sur cette route, elle ne trouverait rien ici. Mais elle avait plus d'une idée en tête. Elle remonta la capuche fourrée de son manteau sur sa tête, regarda de chaque côté, vérifiant que personne ne l'observait, et vira dans une petite ruelle sombre et humide. L'adolescente marchait d'un pas rapide, elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas être ici : l'Allée des Embrumes n'était pas réputée pour être un endroit tranquille, surtout le soir… Elle louvoyait entre les sorciers aux allures douteuses, tourna de nouveau pour emprunter une autre ruelle…

Sifflement.

Un trait noir fendit l'air.

Une vive douleur se propagea dans son cou et monta dans son crâne. Elle retint un cri, ses jambes cédèrent et la laissèrent à genoux, au milieu de la rue. Sa main effleura sa nuque et arracha un dard planté dans sa chaire. Le liquide qu'y s'y trouvait se propageait dans ses veines, et chaque pulsion de son pouls la brûlait de l'intérieur. Les contours de la rue autour d'elle commençaient à se brouiller. Ses membres ne lui répondaient plus. La douleur s'estompa peu à peu, elle était en état de transe. Plus aucune sensation, seulement du vide.

Un vide étrangement apaisant…

S'en était trop. Elle bascula sur le côté. Le contact des dalles froides contre sa joue ne la fit même pas frémir, chaque parcelle de sa peau semblait endormie. Des pas se firent entendre, se rapprochant de son corps inerte. La jeune fille luttait pour ne pas laisser ses paupière lourde se refermer sur ses pupilles qui s'agitaient d'affolement.

Elle échoua. Le noir la submergea.

* * *

_Voici la vidéo de ma Fic si vous voulez jeter un coup d'œil...;)_

_ Déchirure Severus Rogue/Hermione Granger - YouTube  
_

_(les liens directs ne s'affichent pas sur ce site)_


	2. La lionne se soumet

**-La lionne se soumet-**

Des voix autour d'elle résonnaient dans son crâne. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, elle tenta de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle se rappela le dard niché au creux de sa nuque. Elle a été droguée. Sa bouche était sèche, elle avait soif. Elle identifia le support sur lequel elle était assise. Une simple chaise. Ses poings étaient liés derrière le dossier. Elle résista à l'envie de bouger, de tenter de libérer ses membres brûlés pas la corde qui les retenait. Elle écouta la conversation autour d'elle, tentant de mettre un nom sur les voix qu'elle entendait.

- Stupide sorcière, murmura quelqu'un.

- Jamais elle n'acceptera. Vous n'obtiendrez rien d'elle.

La jeune fille frémit. Cette voix. Elle connaissait cette voix.

- Cette une des personnes les plus insupportables de toutes celles que je connaisse, poursuivit-elle. Elle est butée et personne ne parvient jamais à la faire changer d'avis…

Aussi froide que la glace, aussi dure que la roche, aussi tranchante qu'un rasoir… Rogue. « Le traître ! », s'écria-t-elle intérieurement.

Une femme intervint.

- Maître, laissez-moi m'occuper d'elle ! Je saurais convaincre cette Sang-de-Bourbe !

Ses paroles étaient tremblantes de pulsions sanguinaires. Sa soif de sang se faisait sentir dans la pièce.

- Non Bella. Pour le moment elle m'appartient…

L'homme qui lui répondait n'étais pas le Maître des potions. Cette voix était froide comme un serpent, et douce. À peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Trop douce pour être sincère…

- Puis-je au moins la réveiller ?

- Oh mais elle ne dort pas… N'est-ce pas Hermione ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle battit des paupières sous la lumière, bien que la pièce soit relativement sombre. Elle se trouvait au centre d'une petite salle, et était l'objet de toutes les attentions. En face d'elle se trouvait une petite table de marbre ronde, seulement trois personnes y étaient assises. Les autres étaient debout autour de la table, et autour d'elle. Sur l'une des chaises, Narcissa la dévisageait d'un regard farouche. Ses deux mèches blondes platine nouées derrière sa tête. Son fils se trouvait debout à ses côtés le regard moqueur, ainsi que Lucius. Ce dernier l'observait, une pointe de dégoût dans les yeux. Sur la deuxième chaise se trouvait Greyback, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. La dernière était occupée par un Mangemort que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas. À sa gauche, Severus la fixait, le regard vide d'émotion comme à son habitude, ne prêtant aucune attention aux yeux de la jeune fille qui lui lançaient éclairs. Elle reconnut aussi Bellatrix Lestrange, les pères de Crabbe et Goyle, et, en face d'elle Lord Voldemort. Un frisson de colère la parcourue, dépassant sa peur.

- Vous, maugréa-t-elle.

- Bienvenue parmi nous Hermione, comment te sens-tu, lui demanda-t-il de sa voix mielleuse.

- Epargnez-moi votre langue fourchue et dites-moi ce que je fais ici !

Le Mangemort serra les poings, se retenant d'infliger une correction à cette gamine insolente.

- Sache que je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne, siffla-t-il, et certainement pas d'une Sang-de-Bourbe qui plus est. Vois-tu, mon ami Greyback ici présent t'as gentiment étourdi et ramené ici afin que nous ayons un… petit entendement.

La griffondor fusilla du regard le loup-garou responsable de son enlèvement. Celui-ci planta ses yeux dans les siens tout en faisant grincer ses griffes sur le marbre de la table. Elle baissa les yeux, comprenant qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance si elle ne se soumettait pas. Elle se tourna vers Voldemort, écoutant sa proposition.

- Ne t'attire pas ses foudres, il a un goût prononcé pour la chaire fraîche…

Plusieurs Mangemorts rirent sous la remarque du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses : Severus va te ramener à ta cher petite école, et tu va travailler pour moi…

- Jamais je ne ferais quoi que ce soit pour quelqu'un comme vous, cracha-t-elle indignée.

- Je n'ai pas terminé. Tu vas travailler pour moi, sinon je risque de jeter malencontreusement un sort irréversible sur des personnes qui, me semble-t-il, comptent pour toi…

Hermione fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre de quoi il parlait. D'un claquement de doigts, Voldemort ouvrit la porte de la salle. Deux raffleurs entrèrent, chacun avec une personne sous le bras, menacées de leur baguette. La jeune fille hoqueta d'horreur. « Pas eux ! »

- Maman ! Je vous en pris ne leur faites pas de mal ! Papa...

Elle ne pouvait plus calmer ses tremblements. Le Maître des Ténèbres l'avait touché à la source. Elle écarquilla les yeux, regardant ses parents qui semblaient épuisés, un morceau de tissus entre les mâchoires en guise de bâillon. Elle aurait voulu se jeter dans leurs bras, les embrasser… Au lieu de quoi, elle était ligotée à cette maudite chaise, contrainte à les regarder sans rien faire.

- Pathétique, lança Lucius qui se réjouissaient du spectacle.

- Oui. Et tellement prévisible… Bien : Au risque de me répéter, obéis-moi et ils ont la vie sauve. Dans le cas contraire, un petit coup de baguette et c'est fini.

- Vous… Vous n'oseriez pas ?!...

Elle savait sa question absurde. Bien sûr qu'il oserait. Il ricana.

- J'ai déjà éliminé les parents de ton ami et bon nombre d'autres personnes innocentes… Tu me crois vraiment incapable de le refaire ? Ne tente pas le diable, petite sotte ! Tes parents ne sont que de vulgaires insectes à mes yeux…

- Vous êtes un monstre ! ALLEZ EN ENFER !

- ENDOLORIS !

Un cri déchirant résonna dans la pièce. Les prisonniers s'agitèrent, essayant de se dégager pour venir au secours de leur fille. Hermione se tordait de douleurs sur sa chaise, les pupilles rétractées, envoyant sa tête en arrière de la chaise. La souffrance était telle qu'elle aurait voulu mourir à l'instant, que tout s'arrête…

Le supplice cessa enfin, la laissant pantelante. Des perles salées roulaient sur son visage.

- J'attends toujours ta réponse.

Elle regarda de nouveau ses parents qui lui faisaient signe de ne pas céder. Sa mère la regardait tendrement. Elle aussi pleurait. Elle pleurait de rage, maudissant intérieurement l'homme qui infligeait ce traitement à sa fille. Un soupir de résignation se fit entendre. Hermione tourna la tête vers le visage pâle du Maître des Ténèbres. Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure.

- D'accord…

- Parfait !

Ses yeux étincelèrent. Il avait gagné.

- Je sais qu'Harry figure dans les personnes de confiance sur qui peut comptait Dumbledore. Quelle chance que ce soit ton amie, fit-il d'une voix ironique. Tu va lui prélever des informations sur les intentions des Aurors, et m'en faire par. Tu as compris ?

Elle hocha la tête, fatiguée, ne voulant qu'une chose, que ce cauchemar s'arrête.

- Mais où est passée la lionne qui se trouvait en face de moi il y a quelques minutes ? Comme quoi même les fauves peuvent être dressés…

L'assemblée frémie de plaisir, se moquant de la jeune femme réduite en personnage frêle et brisé.

- Ah oui ! J'oubliais. Je n'apprécierais pas que tu disparaisses dans un endroit que je ne peux voir. Pour cela j'ai ce qu'il te faut…

Il se tourna et fit un signe à Severus. Celui-ci apporta une boîte couverte de velours bleu nuit et l'ouvrit devant la grinffondor. Elle y vit une fine chaîne en or gracieuse. Elle comportait à l'endroit de la boucle d'ouverture, une sorte dépingle très pointue. À l'opposé, un pendentif s'y trouvait. Une simple bille de rubis, elle-même maintenue entre les griffes d'une patte de dragon en or très détaillée. Elle observait la pierre. Les reflets qu'elle contenait semblaient se mouvoir dans leur prison minérale… Elle fut étonnée qu'un bijou d'une telle beauté puisse être confectionné par la main d'un homme possédant un cœur aussi froid que celui de Voldemort. Le maître des potions le passa au cou délicat d'Hermione. Elle frissonna sous le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau.

Se crispant soudainement, elle cria de douleur. Une douleur courte mais vive. Elle comprit très vite ce qui était arrivé. Rogue venait de lui enfoncé l'épingle dans la nuque, sans ménagement. Elle sentit une goutte de sang rouler entre ses omoplates. Rogue la détacha enfin et retourna auprès de ses associés. Elle porta une main à l'arrière de son coup et ne sentit que la tête du clou qui faisait maintenant partie de son corps.

- Cette parure me permettra de savoir où tu es à chaque instant, reprit Voldemort Je ne te conseil pas de le retirer, il est directement implanté dans ton système nerveux. À moins que tu ne désires finir atrophiée...

Tout ces mots étaient accompagnés d'un sourire sadique. Il lui tendit un second objet, qu'elle connaissait bien cette fois. Sa baguette. Elle se rendit compte à quel point le petit morceau de bois lui avait manqué. Elle l'arracha rapidement des mains du Mangemort.

- Bien, je vois que le fauve rouvre un œil... Il est temps de partir. Severus, elle est à toi !

Le Maître des Potion s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit le bras.

Dans un dernier regard vers ses parents, et transplana avec lui...

* * *

_Je sais qu'il reste des fautes et des erreurs d'étourdissement, mais je les corrigerai à chaque fois que je relirai un chapitre...^^_

* * *

_Voici la vidéo de ma Fic si vous voulez jeter un coup d'œil...;)_

_ Déchirure Severus Rogue/Hermione Granger - YouTube  
_

_(les liens directs ne s'affichent pas sur ce site)_


	3. Berceuse de solitude

_J'ai oublié de vous préciser que Dumbledor n'est pas au courant que Rogue s'est allié avec Voldemort (contrairement au film). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous comprendrais par la suite… :)_

* * *

**-Berceuse de solitude-  
**

Hermione fut réveillée par un rayon de soleil qui entra par la fenêtre du dortoir des filles. Elle cligna des yeux et se frotta le visage. La pièce était presque vide. Seules trois griffondors terminaient de se préparer. Elle aperçu Ginny qui rassemblait ses affaires. Elle prit ses livres de cours et se dirigea vers la porte, lorsqu'elle vit son amie :

- Hermione ! Tu n'es pas encore levée ?

- Heu… Non je… Je ne vais pas aller en cours aujourd'hui, j'ai des maux de tête, mentit-elle.

- Mais… Qu'est ce que tu as fais à tes mains ?!

La rouquine écarquillait les yeux devant les affreuses traces rouges autour des poignets d'Hermione, laissées par les liens de la veille. Celle-ci les cacha immédiatement sous sa couverture.

- Rien ! Je me suis brûlée en préparant une potion…

Ginny ne paraissait pas convaincue. Son amie d'habitude souriante, diffusant sa joie de vivre autour d'elle, semblait curieusement éteinte ce matin… Elle observa son teint pâle, ses cernes presque bleus, ses lèvres craquelées par la soif… Elle a dût passer une très mauvaise nuit. La jeune Weasley retourna près de sa table de nuit, baguette à la main.

- _Aguamenti_.

Elle lui tendit le verre qu'elle venait de remplir d'eau. Son amie la remercia du regard et bu un peu du contenant.

- Tu veux que je prévienne Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle passe te voir ?

- Non merci. Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller… Tu pourrais prévenir Harry et Ron ?

- Bien sûr. Bon j'y vais… Repose-toi surtout !

Sur ces derniers mots, elle quitta la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle, laissant Hermione dans ses pensées. Elle se remémorait les images de la veille encore et encore. Ou plutôt, ces images hantaient son esprit…

Le retour au château fut court. Il dura à peine une seconde. Ils se sont retrouvés tous deux, elle et Rogue, devant l'entrée de l'école.

- Retourne dans ton dortoir, lui avait-il ordonné de sa voix grave.

Et il s'était éclipsé.La laissant seule, tremblante, fatiguée, brisée… Aillant pour ordre de trahir ses amis, sous peine de perdre ses parents.

Déchirure.

Ses agissements vont mettre en périls toutes les personnes résistant encore au Seigneur de Ténèbres. Celles qui ont choisi le bien et non la facilité.

Vont s'incliner en premier les Aurors, ainsi que le directeur de Poudlard, puisque leurs plans de contre-attaque devraient être déjoués par la jeune fille. Puis viendra le tour des élèves de l'école… Voldemort s'attaquera ensuite aux Sang-de-Bourbes, peut-être même aux moldus, afin de faire des sorciers la nouvelles espèce dominante sur cette planète. Et ses parents : avait-elle la garantie qu'ils auront la vie sauve quand tout sera terminé ? Si cela se termine un jour...

Hermione pleurait doucement. Silencieusement. Elle massait ses poignets endoloris, ses yeux embués tournés vers la fenêtre. Ses deux amis devaient être à l'entraînement de Quidditch à cette heure-ci… Une fourrure rousse sauta sur son lit dans un miaulement, lui faisant tourner la tête. Pattenrond vint se nicher dans le creux que formaient ses jambes pliées en tailleur. Le ronronnement de son chat l'apaisa un peu… Elle se rendormit.

Elle avait somnolé pendant près de deux heures. A son réveil, Pattenrond avait disparu. Elle jeta une œil à sa montre : neuf heures et demie. Sortant enfin de son lit, elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain. La porte fermée, elle retira son tee-shirt et son boxer, et s'abandonna au jet de la douche. L'eau brûlante lui fit du bien. Elle prit le temps de masser sa peau, de savonner ses cheveux. Un doigt passa sur sa nuque, lui provocant des picotements. Il avait heurté le clou du collier. Elle mourrait d'envie d'arracher cet horrible bout de métal de son corps. Elle se retint. Il ne fallait pas.

Hermione resta au moins une demi-heure sous la douche. Elle sorti enfin, se sécha et enfila un pull mauve et un jean. De retour dans le dortoir, elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller à son cours de sortilège… Elle pénétra dans la salle commune vide et monta l'escalier de pierre menant à la chambre des garçons. La jeune fille trouva la carte du maraudeur dans un des tiroirs d'Harry. Elle la saisit et s'installa sur le lit de Ron;

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

L'encre apparut sur le parchemin, vierge une seconde plus tôt. Elle localisa ses amis, dans la salle du professeur MacGonnagall. Les serpentards étaient là eux aussi. Elle vit Malefoy, flanqué de Crabbe et Goyle. Elle tourna un morceau de la carte et trouva Luna à la bibliothèque. Dans la salle de botanique se trouvait Ginny. Enfin, dans les cachots, elle repéra Rogue, tournant en rond dans sa salle de classe, tel une bête sauvage tourmentée…

Rogue.

Cet être infâme. Ce parjure dénué de sentiment. L'homme qui lui avait enfoncé cette chose dans la peau. Il avait trahi toutes les personnes qui avaient confiance en lui. Ses élèves, les autres professeurs ainsi que Dumbledor. Une grimace dégoutée étira le visage de la griffondor lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle aussi deviendrait bientôt une traîtresse, et qu'elle agirait en sa compagnie…

- Méfaits accomplis.

Elle avait besoin d'air. S'éclipsant des appartements réservés aux griffongors, elle descendit les nombreux escaliers jusqu'au rais-de-chaussé. Elle déambulait dans les couloirs, prenant garde à ne croiser personne, préférant ne pas être vue. Elle ne sorti pas par la Grande Porte mais prit une issue plus discrète, débouchant sur une plate-forme d'herbe soupira d'aise lorsqu'elle sentit l'air frais souffler sur son visage. Ses boucles avaient de jolis reflets dorés sous le soleil. De grandes pierres verticales de couleur anthracite se hissaient sur le rebord du plateau. Elle en contourna une et s'y adossa, remplissant ses yeux du paysage apaisant. Au dessous de ses pieds, l'herbe poussait sur une pente douce. Un chemin de terre serpentait entre les quelques roches qui la jonchait. Un sourire se traça sur son visage. Elle l'empruntait souvent avec Harry et Ron pour allez boire le thé chez Hagrid. Derrière la maison du garde-chasse, la forêt interdite semblait endormie. Ses hauts arbres sombres recouvraient un très grand espace. Elle n'en voyait pas la fin, seulement d'imposantes montagnes s'élever derrière eux.

La jeune fille s'engagea sur le sentier. A sa gauche, elle aperçu le saule cogneur. Dans son bel âge, l'arbre portait fièrement ses feuilles encore vertes, qui dansaient sous la brise. Arrivée devant la porte de son ami, elle frappa.

- Bonjour Hermione, sourit le garde-chasse en lui ouvrant, entre !

- Bonjour Hagrid !

Elle passa le pas de porte et s'installa dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée éteinte. Le grand homme appréciait toujours la compagnie d'Hermione et de ses deux amis. Il lui tendit une tasse et s'assit en face d'elle.

- Harry et Ron ne sont pas avec toi ? demanda-t-il étonné.

- Non ils sont… en cours de sortilège.

- Et pas toi ? Ça ne te ressemble pas de manquer à un cours !

- Oui je sais. Mais ce matin je ne me sentais pas bien, et ensuite je n'en avais pas envie...

Ils passèrent un bon quart d'heure à discuter de tout et de rien, ce qui fit un bien fou à Hermione.

- Tu m'a l'air d'aller mieux, remarqua Hagrid, tu as reprit quelques couleurs !

Elle ouvrit brusquement de grand yeux et laissa tomba sa tasse qui se brisa au sol. Sa vue commença à se brouiller derrière quelques larmes.

- Mais enfin qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? demanda-t-il hébété.

La voix de la jeune fille était tremblante.

- Ce… C'est exactement la phrase que… Que ma mère me dit à chaque fois que je suis malade…

- Mais… Et alors ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Essuyant les larmes sur ses joues. Hagrid fronça les sourcils. Le comportement de son amie était anormal.

- Hermione dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Rien Haggrid… Ça va… Auriez-vous des furets ?

Elle avait commencé à ramassé les éclats de la tasse. Il la regarda ébahi. Aurait-elle perdu la raison ?

- Mais que ferais-tu avec des furets voyons ? Sans parler qu'ils sont morts !

- Morts ça me va très bien ! J'aimerais rendre visite… À un ami.

- Heu… Bon et bien je vais te les chercher.

Il sortit et revint une minute plus tard avec deux furets liés aux deux extrémités d'une cordelette. Il les tendit à Hermione qui les passa à son cou.

- Ça suffira ?

- Oui. Merci Hagrid, je vais y aller. Je suis désolée pour votre tasse.

- Prends soin de toi Hermione.

Ils se saluèrent d'un sourire et le garde-chasse referma la porte. La griffondor contourna sa maison et pénétra dans la forêt interdite. Elle slalomait entre les arbres et le silence, fit le tour d'un buisson, enjamba une racine et arriva enfin dans une clairière déserte. Elle s'arrêta au centre, porta deux doigts à sa bouche et poussa un long sifflement…

Un cri d'aigle se fit entendre après quelques minutes. Hermione aperçu bientôt l'animal au dessus de sa tête. Il tournoya dans le ciel et se posa enfin devant la jeune fille. Elle se pencha en avant. Il en fit de même.

- Bonjour Buck, souri-t-elle en lui lançant une proie qu'il avala tout rond.

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son cou. Ses doigts caressèrent les jolies plumes gris-argent qui recouvraient la tête de la créature ailée. Depuis qu'elle l'avait sauvé de la lame de Macnair avec Harry, il y a trois ans de cela, l'hippogriffe avait suivit Sirius et l'avait quitté quelques jours plus tard pour revenir dans sa forêt natale.

Il mordilla les cheveux d'Hermione qui se mit à rire. Elle se posta à côté de l'animal monta sur son dos. Son visage se pencha vers le crâne de sa monture.

- Vide-moi la tête Buck, lui murmura-t-elle.

Il s'ébroua. Ses ailes s'étendirent et il commença sa course. Hermione se cramponnait à son cou. Lorsqu'il eut assez d'élan, il se projette dans les airs. Les arbres se retrouvèrent rapidement en dessous d'eux. Ils dominaient la forêt d'au moins trente mètres. Le vent soufflait fort dans les cheveux de l'adolescente qui souriait dans un accès de bonheur.

Elle pourrait demandai à Buck de l'emmener. Elle pourrait partir loin, oublier ses problèmes, ne jamais revenir…

Non.

Elle ne le pouvait pas. Des personnes comptaient sur elle. Elle ne pouvait abandonner le monde des sorciers.

Elle ne pouvait abandonner son monde.

* * *

_Vous aimez? Faites-le moi savoir!;) Je répondrai à toutes vos Reviews !  
_

* * *

_Voici la vidéo de ma Fic si vous voulez jeter un coup d'œil...;)_

_ Déchirure Severus Rogue/Hermione Granger - YouTube  
_

_(les liens directs ne s'affichent pas sur ce site)_


	4. Confrontation Étrange

_Je suis désolée pour le retard, je me suis mal organisée pour écrire ce chapitre...:/_  
_Merci à HermyBella et Jenifael09 pour m'avoir mise dans leurs favoris!  
Bonne continuation!:)_

* * *

**-Confrontation Étrange-**

Hermione resta dans la forêt toute l'après midi. Appréciant les arbres pour seule compagnie, elle s'était entraînée aux sortilèges durant tout ce temps. D'une certaine manière, cela l'apaisait car elle se concentrait uniquement sur sa baguette, et ne se préoccupait donc de rien d'autre. Toutes les particules de magie qu'elle possédait en elle se rassemblaient dans son esprit et la consolaient. Jonglant avec les sorts, la jeune fille s'acharnait sur une pierre dans la clairière où elle avait retrouvé Buck. La roche réduit en tas de graviers par un _Reducto_ surpuissant lui tira un sourire, et elle s'assoupit au pied d'un vieux chêne qui lui tendait ses racines.

C'est une coccinelle qui la réveilla. Le coléoptère avait décidé de chercher son bonheur parmi les cheveux châtains d'une mèche qui barrait le visage de la jeune fille. L'insecte la chatouilla lorsqu'il posa une patte sur sa joue. Il continua sa route sur sa pommette, escalada le nez d'Hermione, battit des ailes et s'envola enfin dans un bourdonnement discret. La griffondore se leva. Elle étira ses membres engourdis et frictionna ses bras. Le sol lui avait volé toute sa chaleur corporelle. Le soleil avait disparu derrière les arbres. Il était temps de rentrer.

Gardant sa baguette à la main, elle se mit en route. Il n'était pas rare de croiser le chemin d'une créature dangereuse dans cette forêt. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que le règlement interdisait aux élèves d'y pénétrer. Mais depuis qu'Hermione a rencontré Harry et Ron, elle y prêtait beaucoup moins attention…

Un bruit de course la fit sursauter. Quelques mètres plus loin, des centaures galopaient parmi les arbres et semblaient agités. Leurs membres puissants foulaient la terre, faisant jaillir des gerbes d'humus. Sur le sentier, elle vit que le sol avait été labouré par un niffleur. Mieux valait ne pas traîner dans les parages. Étant réputé pour raffoler de tout ce qui brille, il lui sauterait dessus pour lui dérober son collier.

Elle slaloma encore pendant dix minutes parmi les centenaires et arriva enfin à l'orée de la forêt. Bien que ce fût le début de soirée, l'atmosphère était beaucoup plus lumineuse que dans le bois, et le château baignait dans les derniers rayons rougeâtres du soleil couchant. Hermione contourna les citrouilles du jardin d'Hagrid et remonta la pente d'un pas pressé. Elle pénétra dans le château et s'engagea dans un petit couloir. Elle prenait soin de ne pas être vue, n'ayant pas envie que quelqu'un lui fasse un reproche dût à l'heure à laquelle elle rentrait… Obliquant à gauche, elle gravit les escaliers ambulants et se retrouva enfin devant la Grosse Dame.

- Le mot de passe ?

- _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_.

La Grosse Dame hocha la tête et le tableau coulissa, dévoilant le passage vers la salle commune de Griffondor.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Lavande lisait dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, Dean et Seamus discutaient sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et Hermione trouva Harry et Ron assis devant une table basse à jouer aux échecs. Elle vint s'assoir à leurs côtés.

- Ça va Hermione ? demanda Harry. Ginny nous a prévenue. On te croyait au dortoir.

- Oui ça va, je suis sortie un peu.

Ron enleva un brin de mousse coincé dans les cheveux de son amie.

- Tu n'a pas bonne mine…

Le regard tendre que lui offrait le rouquin lui fit du baume au cœur. Elle lui sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Et vous ?

Elle se tourna vers Harry.

- Ron progresse au Quidditch ?

Harry fit mine de réfléchir.

- Hum… Oui je trouve qu'il s'améliore ! Maintenant il réussi à voler dix minutes et à arrêter deux souaffles avant de se retrouver suspendu au manche de son balai ! C'est mieux que la semaine dernière où il ne tenait pas cinq minutes !

Harry et Hermione s'esclaffèrent sous le regard vexé de Ron.

- Très drôle… J'aimerais t'y voir Hermione ! Toi qui à peur du vide…

Ginny arriva dans la salle commune. Lorsqu'elle aperçu ses amis, elle les salua et vint s'assoir au quatrième côté de la table basse.

- Tenez, je reviens de Pré-au-Lard.

Elle sortit de sa sacoche une dizaine de patacitrouilles et les posa sur la table. Elle leva les yeux au ciel lorsque son frère se jeta sur les friandises.

- Je vois que tu es sortie Hermione, fit-t-elle en désignant la terre sur son pull. Tu aurais dût rester couchée !

Agacée par toutes ces inquiétudes, Hermione ignora la remarque et mordit dans un bonbon. Harry reprit la parole.

- Tu as un nouveau collier ?

Hermione cacha aussitôt le pendentif dans son pull et réfléchit à toutes vitesses.

- Oui… C'est un bijou de famille.

- Mais tu ne l'avais pas hier !

- Je l'ai depuis mon anniversaire, mentit-elle, mais je n'avais pas envie de le porter…

La griffondore fut soulagée que Ron change de sujet.

- Au fait, Griffondor a perdu dix points ! Neville a renversé sa fiole de sang de dragon et a fait brulé tout un morceau de la table ! Rogue était furieux, pouffa-t-il.

Hermione se crispa soudainement en entendant ce nom. Ron leva les sourcils.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- N… Non rien… Harry, tu pourrais me prêter la cape de ton père s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin d'aller à la réserve cette nuit.

- Oui bien sûr. De quoi as-tu besoin ?

- Heu de… Rien en particulier. Seulement d'un peu de lecture…

Harry trouvait que quelque chose n'allez pas chez son amie. Il regarda Ginny. Celle-ci ne semblait pas en savoir d'avantage, pas plus que Ron qui haussa les épaules. Les quatre amis restèrent encore vingt minutes dans la salle commune, le temps de finir la partie d'échecs. Les pièces se détruisaient mutuellement, s'abattant des chaises ou des épées sous l'ordre des joueurs. Lorsque le roi de Ron dût s'incliner, ils se levèrent enfin. Ginny et Ron partirent se coucher tandis qu'Harry tendit la cape à Hermione. Elle le remercia.

- De rien. Mais sois prudente.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

La jeune fille disparut sous le tissu invisible et se dirigea vers le tableau. Elle sortit de la salle, ignorant les couinements de la Grosse Dame qui ne voyait sortir personne. Elle descendit chaque marche des nombreux escaliers. La griffondore n'avait pas l'intention de se rendre dans la réserve. Elle allait voir Rogue. Bien qu'elle haïsse cet homme, elle devait avoir des explications sur ses agissements. Elle arriva enfin en bas de la dernière marche.

- Qui est là ? demanda un homme sur un tableau qui avait sentit la présence de quelqu'un.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle se déplaçait silencieusement, s'engouffrant dans un couloir, longeant un corridor… Elle tourna à un dernier angle et arriva devant des marches en colimaçon qui se perdaient dans la noirceur des cachots. Elle les dévala doucement et arriva devant la porte de la salle où se déroulaient les cours de potions habituels. Hermione ôta la cape et la fourra dans un petit sac à main qu'elle avait agrandi grâce au sortilège d'extension indétectable. Elle ferma les yeux, soupira, et frappa à la porte. Personne ne vint lui ouvrir… Elle poussa le battant, la pièce n'était pas verrouillée. D'instinct, elle pénétra dans la salle de cours qu'elle trouva déserte.

- _Lumos._

Le petit globe de lumière qui se dégageait de sa baguette éclaira les tables recouvertes de flacons vides et de chaudrons en étain, puis passa sur les étagères. Hermione observait avec une pointe de dégout les bocaux contenant diverses animaux morts flottant dans du formol. Elle passa les rayons et se plaça devant une porte de bois sinistre au fond de la salle. Rogue n'allait pas du tout apprécier qu'elle le dérange dans ses appartements privés…

« Et alors, se dit-elle pour se donner du courage, s'était-il posé des questions, lui, avant de lui enfoncer cette horrible chose dans le cou ? »

Décidée, sa main frappa de nouveau. Des pas se rapprochèrent, elle reconnu sa démarche lente. Son cœur accéléra. La porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme entièrement vêtu de noir, sa cape flottant derrière lui. Il parut d'abord surpris, puis il la dévisagea d'un œil furibond. Hermione se noya dans son regard charbonneux. Un envie soudaine la suppliait de faire demi-tour, mais les yeux de son professeur la clouaient sur place.

- Miss Granger, nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir de vous voir en cours aujourd'hui… Que faites- vous hors de votre dortoir à cette heure de la soirée? Vous croyez-vous si maline et intelligente pour vous permettre de ne pas vous préoccuper du règlement ? Ou peut-être cherchez-vous tout simplement des ennuis…

Sa tirade ne fut qu'un murmure. Sa voix doucereuse et glacial pénétra sa garde jusqu'à son âme, faisant fondre un peu plus le courage de la jeune fille. Elle vit dans ses yeux perçants qu'il se délectait de sa crainte. Cela la rendit plus sûre d'elle. Il était hors de question qu'elle lui fasse se cadeau.

- Nous savons tous deux pourquoi je suis venue...

Ses deux prunelles noires étincelèrent. Il referma la porte derrière lui et avança lentement vers Hermione qui recula d'un pas malgré elle.

- Je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre, n'est-ce pas Hermione ?

Elle frissonna. Jamais il ne l'avait appelé par son prénom.

- Peut-être, mais je suis impliquée maintenant. J'estime que j'ai le droit d'avoir quelques explications !

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, répondit-il de son timbre menaçant, et si vous ne souhaitez pas avoir d'avantage de problèmes, contentez-vous de faire ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous a demandé, et ne vous mêlez pas du reste. Il possède des moyens très persuasifs pour rallier des sorcier à ses rangs. Je pense que vous vous en êtes rendu compte...

- Tout le monde vous faisait confiance ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous manque ici Rogue ? demanda-t-elle en haussant le ton, la voix pleine de regrets. Vous aviez tout ! Un foyer, une famille…

- Oh non, la coupa-t-il, je n'ai pas tout. Croyez-moi...

Hermione tenta de déchiffrer son regard qui, pendant une fraction de seconde, lui avait semblé perdre sa froideur. Elle y vu de l'amertume. Il sembla regretter soudainement cet échange muet et fronça les sourcils.

- Maintenant retournez dans votre dortoir ! Et je ne vous conseille pas de revenir frapper à ma porte…

- Attendez ! Cette chose que je porte autour du cou. Dîtes-moi comment l'enlever ! Vous devriez le savoir…

Il se rapprocha d'elle et saisit délicatement le rubis entre ses doigts. Hermione trouvait son comportement étrange. Comme s'il se retenait de lui dire quelque chose. Une chose grave… Sa voix la fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Non. Sortez.

Il coupa court à toutes discutions, se retourna et disparu derrière la porte. Hermione était offensée de cette réponse beaucoup trop facile. Elle soupira et disparue à son tour… De retour dans la salle commune elle s'apprêta à allez se coucher, lorsqu'une boule lumineuse traversa le verre de la fenêtre et vint se placer au milieu du salon. Elle traversa la salle sombre et déserte et observa l'étrange sphère de lumière. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle l'entendit parler. La voix qui se dégageait du globe était la voix la plus redoutée de se monde. Une voix mielleuse. Coupante.

Lord Voldemort.

- Bonsoir Hermione.

La jeune fille fût écœurée par le ton chaleureux que prenait le Seigneur de Ténèbres.

- J'espère que tu as récolté beaucoup d'informations au sujet des aurors, dans ton intérêt. Je t'attends dans ma demeure dans deux jours. Apporte-les-moi...

La sphère s'évanouit, juste après lui avoir offert une image de ses parents ligotés et délaissés dans une pièce à l'aspect déplorable. Le cœur d'Hermione palpitait avec détresse dans sa poitrine. Elle s'effondra sur le canapé.

Une insupportable impression de descente aux enfers la submergea...

* * *

_Je sais que pour l'instant il n'y a que 3 chapitres et que ça peut paraître un peu monotone (mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça commence à venir!^^).  
J'ai plusieurs idées pour la suite (qui suivent en partie la vidéo ci-dessous) mais je ne reçois pas beaucoup de Reviews...  
Je me dis que peut-être ce récit ne vous attire pas des masses.  
Comme c'est la première fois que je poste une histoire sur ce site, je n'ose pas trop me lâcher.  
Alors si vous pouviez m'aidez en me définissant vos goûts, vos envies, des idées qui vous ferez plaisir pour la suite etc... Dites-le moi! Pour que cette histoire soit plus attractive !;)  
Bien sûr, si un passage de ce récit provient d'une idée d'un lecteur, je ne manquerez pas de le noter (avec son nom si c'est un pseudo) au début ou à la fin du chapitre !  
En tout cas, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction, qui visitent mon profil, et qui me font part de leurs impressions! Vous me donnez vraiment envie de continuez l'écriture !  
En espérant que la suite vous plaira !_

* * *

_Voici la vidéo de ma Fic si vous voulez jeter un coup d'œil...;)_

_ Déchirure Severus Rogue/Hermione Granger - YouTube  
_

_(les liens directs ne s'affichent pas sur ce site)_


	5. Cours de potion

_Et voici le quatrième chapitre ! ( À cause de la rentrée, je ne pourrai poster qu'un chapitre tout les week-end. Désolée pour l'attente...:/ ) __Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**-Cours de potion-**

Le temps était couvert le jour suivant. D'épais nuages gris masquaient le soleil et son ciel bleu. Seuls quelques rayons persistant parvenaient à traversé la couche nébuleuse, zébrant l'horizon de stries claires.

Ce matin, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient eu cours de botanique. Le professeur Chourave leur avait demandé de prélever des fleurs de Tentacula vénéneuse, un ingrédient difficile à se procurer, mais qui renforce les effets de certaines potion comme les plasmas d'amnésie ou les sérums de vérité

- Ce sont de jeunes plants, leurs avait-t-elle dit, ils ne pourront pas vous empoisonner, mais prenez garde à leurs crocs ! Ils sont tout neufs, et donc bien aiguisés…

Les plantes coriaces avaient férocement protégé leurs bourgeons, et presque tous les élèves étaient repartis bredouilles, les mains couvertes de morsures. Les trois amis allèrent se conforter dans la Grande Salle où leur déjeuner les attendait dans de grands plats en or massif. Ils s'assirent à la table des griffondors et les deux garçons commencèrent à se servir, Ron le premier. La pièce était presque entièrement remplie et bon nombres des professeurs s'étaient déjà installés à la table du fond. Le regard d'Hermione qui balayait l'assemblée croisa celui de Rogue. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à porter une coupe de vin à ses lèvres, mais arrêta son geste à mi-chemin, fixant son élève d'un regard ténébreux. Elle détourna la tête. Excédée par ce qu'elle vit, elle s'adressa à son ami :

- Ron ! Il y a assez à manger pour nourrir Hagrid, son frère et un loup-garou dans ton assiette !

Harry pouffa. En effet, le plat de Ron débordait de saucisses, de cuisses de poulet, de viande en sauce, et de tous les accompagnements qui allez avec. Il la regarda surpris, comme s'il trouvait ça tout à fait normal :

- Mais quoi ? Ça creuse la botanique, répondit-il la bouche pleine.

Hermione secoua la tête, signifiant qu'elle abandonnait la partie… Elle se servie des légumes et un blanc de dinde et commença à manger, malgré Ron, assit à côté d'elle, qui prenait beaucoup plus que sa propre place. Les différents desserts vinrent remplacer les plats sur les longues tables, et ils prirent tous trois de la tarte à la mélasse, plus quelques autres petites chose pour Ron, comme deux boules de sorbet à la fraise, un baba au rhum et un éclair au chocolat…

- Saleté de plante, bougonna Harry en plantant sa fourchette dans son dessert, elles m'ont entaillé tous les doigts !

- Oui mais toi au moins tu n'as pas fais ça pour rien, remarqua Ron qui n'avait pas réussi à attraper les fameuses fleurs, vous êtes deux des seuls à avoir réussi toi et Hermione !

- Je t'avais conseillé d'attirer son attention d'une main et de couper les fleurs de l'autre, Ron. Mais tu ne m'écoute jamais ! Le rouquin regarda sa copine avec de grands yeux.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dis ça ! Je n'ai rien entendu !

- C'est bien ce que je viens de te dire : tu ne m'écoute jamais.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, se défendit-il, Harry ! Dis-lui toi que je l'écoute…

Hermione se désintéressa de la discutions, son regard fut attiré derrière Harry. Drago la fixait. Elle fronça les sourcils. Le Serpentard lui envoyait son regard mauvais mais il n'avait pas la même froideur que celui habituel. Celui-ci était acéré et avait quelque chose d'étrange. Presque de la provocation… Il ne la quitta pas des yeux lorsqu'il but un gorgée de jus de citrouille dans son gobelet en or. Un élève passa dans l'allée et rompit leur contact. Hermione profita de l'occasion pour tourner la tête. Harry et Ron avait terminé leur assiette.

- Au fait Harry, tu as des nouvelles de l'Ordre ?

- Non. Ça fait un moment qu'il ne m'ont pas contacté.

- Mais tu dois bien savoir quelque chose sur leurs agissements durant ces derniers jours, non ?

- Je sais seulement qu'ils vont se rassembler au quartier général ce weekend pour faire le point sur les manigances des Mangemorts, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit nécéssaire que l'on s'y rende tous les trois… Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je m'intéresse, c'est tout…

- On y va ? fit Ron.

En guise de réponse Harry et Hermione se levèrent et ils sortirent de la Grande Salle. La jeune fille sentit à chaque pas le regard pesant de Dragon sur ses épaules…

- Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant, demanda Ron en passant son bras autour de la taille de son amie.

- Tu ne connais toujours pas ton emploi du temps Ron ? fit remarquer Harry en rigolant, ça va bientôt faire six mois que les vacances d'été son finies !

- Si tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire d'apprendre l'ordre des cours par cœur… Je ne m'appelle pas Hermione !

Celle-ci secoua la tête.

- Très drôle Ron, vraiment ! Mais si tu avais l'ombre d'une cervelle dans le crâne, tu l'aurais retenu sans même l'avoir appris !

Elle perdit son sourire et grimaça.

- On a cours de potion…

- Oh non, soupira-t-il. Ce n'est pas un cours commun j'espère ! Me savoir dans la même pièce que Rogue et Malefoy à la fois va me gâcher la journée…

- Non heureusement.

Tout le long du trajet dans les couloirs, d'autres griffondors s'étaient rajoutés au trio, et bientôt tout un groupe se dirigeait vers les cachots. Ils descendirent l'escalier en spirale et arrivèrent dans la salle de classe. Comme toujours, la pièce était sombre et il régnait une atmosphère froide et humide. Hermione, Ron et Harry s'installèrent côte à côte et sortirent leur livre de potion. La jeune fille feuilleta le l'ouvrage.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui à votre avis ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Harry.

- J'aimerais bien faire une Potion de Ratatinage, fit Ron dans un sourire, et je crois que j'en aurais versé malencontreusement dans les verres de Crabbe et Goyle !

- Ils sont tellement idiot qu'ils en auraient redemandé, plaisanta Harry.

Les élèves attendaient leur professeur en discutant, certains du prochain match de Quidditch, d'autres des examens de fin d'année. La porte s'ouvrit à la volé et Rogue entra d'un pas rapide et silencieux, sa cape le suivant dans un bruit de tissus. Toutes rumeurs s'évanouirent aussitôt. Le Maître des Potions se plaça devant ses élèves.

- Vos chaudrons sur le feu. Ouvrez votre livre page 164.

Tout le monde s'exécuta sans bruit, puis le silence revint.

- Weasley !

Ron sursauta.

- Heu… Oui ?

- Nous sommes tous très touchés par l'amour que vous portez à Miss Granger, susurra-t-il de sa voix coupante, néanmoins vous êtes prié de retirer votre bras de son dos et de cesser tout signe qui témoignerait de votre relation dans mon cours. Ce que je vous demande vous paraît-t-il clair ?

Gênée, Hermione toussa et fixa la couverture de son livre, tandis que Ron se redressa sur sa chaise et hocha la tête.

- D'ailleurs, continua Rogue, il me semble que Monsieur Londubat est seul à son bureau. Allez vous assoir à ses côtés.

Puis, après avoir lancé un regard assassin à Hermione, il se tourna vers la classe entière.

- Vous travaillerez par binôme. Je noterai à la fin du cours la Potion de Sourdine, que vous allez préparer aujourd'hui. Appliquez vous. Une potion bien faite rend celui qui la boit sourd pendant plusieurs heures, mais un ingrédient de plus ou de moins et elle fait des ravages dans vos tympans… Vous attendez peut-être que je la fasse à votre place ? Allez ! Au travail !

Tous les élèves se mirent à la tâche sans un mot, frémissant à chaque passage du professeur près de leur table. Rogue trouvait toujours quelque chose à dire de désagréable. Il rôdait en silence parmi les bureaux recouverts d'ingrédients et d'ustensiles. Hermione travaillait donc avec Harry. Ce dernier s'efforçait de réduire en bouillie un demi-foie de chauve-souris, tandis que son amie pressait sous un pilon trois fleurs de Valériane. Les fleurs blanches étaient minuscule et Hermione peinait à voir si l'eau de la plante était sortie entièrement, à cause du manque d'éclairage. Le foie chauffait doucement dans le chaudron en étain et elle y ajouta 7 gouttes de sang de salamandre et 4 d'eau du fleuve de Léthé. Harry versa la poudre de crochets de serpent fraîchement écrasés et la mixture qui était rouge jusqu'alors vira au rose lorsqu'il ajouta enfin les trois fleurs broyées. Hermione remua la préparation jusqu'à ce qu'elle bout, souffla sur la flamme sous le chaudron et versa la potion dans une fiole en verre. Une détonation signala que Seamus Finnigan avait encore fait exploser son chaudron. Rogue fit mourir les flammes d'un claquement de doigt en pestant, sous les regards amusés des autres élèves.

Le cours se termina enfin sous les soupires soulagés des griffondors. Ni Ron ni Hermione ne reparlèrent des représailles de Rogue à leur égard, bien qu'Hermione maudisse son professeur en silence.

Ils eurent encore un cours de métamorphose et un d'histoire de la magie. Lorsque les nuages commencèrent à s'assombrirent dehors, les trois amis furent enfin libres. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur Salle Commune.

- Partez devant, je vous rejoindrais.

- Pourquoi ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Ron à Hermione.

- Je vais aux toilettes Ronald…

- À toute à l'heure, dit Harry.

Hermione bifurqua dans un couloir et entra dans les toilettes des filles. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle entendit des pas sur le chemin du retour. Elle fit volte-face.

Drago était juste derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui lança-t-elle sèchement.

- Je n'ai plus le droit d'emprunter ce couloir ?

- Pas si tu me suis !

Le serpentard se jeta sur elle et la plaqua au mur, étouffant son cri en posant un bras sur sa gorge.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais m…

Elle ne pouvait plus parler : Drago avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, elle tenta de se dégager. Il la lâcha enfin.

- Mais ça va pas ? lui cria-t-elle, débordante de rage.

D'instinct, elle leva une main pour le gifler.

- Espèce de…

Drago bloqua son geste.

- Fais attention, Granger. N'oublie pas de quel côté est mon père et à qui il pourrait s'adresser si tu es trop rétive…

Il soupira faussement.

- Comment une fille dans ton genre à bien pût finir avec un Weasley ? C'est vraiment du gâchis, dit-il de sa voix mielleuse en écartant une mèche du visage d'Hermione. Elle le repoussa sauvagement.

- Je me contre-fiche de ton père et de son pouvoir Malefoy, cracha-t-elle. Et sache que Ron vaut cent fois mieux que toi !

Le serpentard tiqua et sortir sa baguette. Hermione fût plus rapide. La sienne était déjà pointée sur son opposant. Ils se défièrent du regard quelques instants, puis Hermione rangea sa baguette.

- Ne t'approche plus de moi… Elle lui tourna le dos et parti vers les escaliers sans se retourner. Ses membres étaient agités pas la colère. Elle fulminait intérieurement en gravissant les marches. Arrivée dans la Salle Commune, Harry et Ron la dévisagèrent, affalés dans le canapé. Ils furent étonnés par la noirceur de son visage.

- Je vais me coucher, leur dit-elle froidement, bonne nuit.

Après avoir pris une douche fraîche, où elle s'était mise à réfléchir à un moyen de venir en aide à ses parents, la griffondor avait besoin de se changer les idées. Elle prit un gros ouvrage qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque sur les différentes créatures du monde magique et commença à feuilleter le livre sans vraiment en lire le contenu. Ses yeux se posaient sur les images, sur quelques mots, sur les crabes de feu, les licornes, les veaudelunes, les loups-garous, les vélanes…

Un seul mot retint son attention.

Un mot qu'elle sentit soudainement parcourir chaque fibre de sa peau.

Un mot qui vibrait dans chaque veine de son corps, qui accompagnait chaque battement de son cœur…

Un mot qui venait de lui ouvrir une porte.

_ Animingus.  
_

* * *

_Merci à MortalFlower pour m'avoir donne l'idée de décrire la réaction de Rogue lorsqu'il voit Hermione et Ron ensemble !:)_

_Réponse à Étoile Solitaire qui n'a pas de boite perso : happy end ou non ? À vrai dire, je ne sais pas...^^Mais n'oublie pas que ma fiction et classée dans la section "drama"...;)_

_Merci à oscarangel, Mistukimoon et hermione255 pour m'avoir mise dans leurs favoris !_

* * *

_Voici la vidéo de ma Fic si vous voulez jeter un coup d'œil...;)_

_ Déchirure Severus Rogue/Hermione Granger - YouTube  
_

_(les liens directs ne s'affichent pas sur ce site)_


	6. Une nouvelle voie

_Voici le chapitre 5. Oui je sais c'est plus tôt que prévu : j'étais motivée, je l'ai écrit en une après midi !^^  
Merci à MortalFlower et HermyBella (tu as vu? même pas besoin d'attendre le weekend...;p) de me suivre depuis le début et de m'encourager tout au long de mes publications.  
Merci aussi à BrunasseLucile, Gwen1380, jenifael09, Lysinvia, MMWH, hermione255, manoa-bella, marinou et oscarangel de m'avoir mise dans vos alertes.  
Merci enfin à tous les autres qui lisent ma fiction.  
Bonne lecture à tous !:)_

* * *

**-Une nouvelle voie-**

Savourant la belle journée qui s'annonçait, un Monarque voletait silencieusement parmi les nombreuses tours du château. Faisant battre ses petites ailes oranges, le papillon surplombait le parc à l'herbe verdoyante, le soleil inondant ses écailles précieuses. Ses yeux globuleux furent attirés par une touche de couleur vive. Pensant tout de suite à une exquise fleur rouge-rubis, et à son délicieux nectar sucré, il se précipita vers l'endroit d'où provenait sa convoitise. Sa course folle fut arrêtée net par un mur de verre dressé sur son chemin. Le papillon parcourait la vitre de bas en haut, cherchant désespérément une faille. Épuisé, il se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observa la dite fleur. Quelle déception ce fut lorsqu'il aperçu que ce n'était qu'une vulgaire perle rouge au bout d'une chaîne d'or qui pendait au cou d'une d'humaine !

Frustré, le Monarque s'effaça…

Dans la bibliothèque du collège, une jolie chevelure brune et ondulée dépassait d'une montagne d'ouvrages et de parchemins accumulés sur une table. Hermione s'était levée tôt ce matin là, afin de faire des recherches avant ses premières heures de cours. Les doigts de sa main gauche pianotaient d'impatience sur la table. Voilà maintenant près d'une heure et demie qu'elle décortiquait chaque livre concernant la cause de sa recherche : les animingus. Malheureusement, elle n'avait rien trouvé, mis à part ce qu'elle savait déjà sur cette section de magie rare, et ses yeux endoloris la poussèrent à arrêter sa lecture. Elle s'arracha aux parchemins, quitta la salle et se mit en route pour son cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce, où un grand nombre de livres recouvraient les étagères, et où un squelette d'une créature volante était suspendu au plafond. Quelques élèves étaient déjà installés. Elle se trouva une place derrière le bureau occupé par Harry et Ron.

- Tu n'étais pas dans la Grande Salle se matin ! remarqua Harry. Où étais-tu ?

- A la bibliothèque.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir ? Tu avais ta tête des jours où il ne faut pas t'approcher sous peine de morsure !

La remarque de Ron lui tira un rire cristallin.

- Rien laisse tomber… lui répondit-elle.

Elle lui offrit un baiser pour couper court à la discussion. Luna arriva et s'assit aux côtés d'Hermione.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

Les trois Griffondors lui sourirent, appréciant la compagnie de la jeune fille blonde. Le professeur Lupin entra dans la salle de classe et le cours commun avec les Serdaigles put commencer.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons parler des serpencendres, annonça-t-il dans un sourire. Qui pourrait me citer ses caractéristiques ? Oui, Miss Granger ?

- Les serpencendres sont des reptiles ayant la faculté de créer le feu. Ils naissent des brasiers magiques laissés un certain temps sans surveillance.

- Bien ! Dix points de plus pour Griffondor !

- Bien joué, lui fit Ron dans un clin d'œil.

- Quelqu'un d'autre en sait-il d'avantage ? reprit le professeur.

Un élève de Serdaigle prit la parole.

- Ils pondent leurs œufs dans les habitations, et y mettent le feu s'ils ont le temps de grandir.

- Parfait ! Je donne également dix points à la maison Serdaigle. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à savoir comment s'en débarrasser… Une idée ?

Inutile de se demander si Hermione connaissait ou non la réponse. Cependant elle ne leva pas la main, laissant les autres chercher. Elle avait apprit à se contrôler, agacée d'être nommée Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Finalement, personne ne parla.

- Et bien, fit Lupin, le seul moyen d'en venir à bout est de les congeler à l'aide d'un sortilège et de les emmener loin de la maison infestée. J'ai ici quelques spécimens fraîchement capturés…

Il désigna un vivarium recouvert d'un tissu sombre d'où provenaient des sifflements. Des rumeurs excitées s'élevèrent peu à peu dans la salle.

- Mais avant, reprit-il, il vaudrait mieux que vous vous entraîniez sur un objet.

Le professeur passa dans les rangs et posa devant chaque élève un brin de muguet. Bientôt, l'odeur des clochettes blanches se diffusa dans la pièce.

- Prenez votre baguette, ramenez l'extrémité vers le côté gauche si vous êtes droitier et inversement, puis faites un mouvement de retour vers la fleur. Comme ceci…

Lupin agita sa baguette.

- _Gelida ventus (*)._

Aussitôt, un vent glacé sortit de sa baguette et vint envelopper la cible. Il saisit le brin de muguet qui avait pris une teinte argentée.

- Après ça, votre cible est des plus vulnérables !

Et pour accompagner sa remarque, il lâcha la fleur sur son bureau qui se brisa en éclat dans un tintement.

- Vous avez vingt minutes pour vous exercer.

La formule fût alors citée des dizaines de fois par tous les élèves de la classe. Harry et Hermione parvinrent à lancer le sortilège presque immédiatement, suivis de Luna, puis de Ron, qui avait dût redemander une nouvelle fleur. Le rouquin avait réduit la précédente en un tas de poussière ressemble vaguement à du sable à cause d'une mauvaise prononciation.

- Vous pouvez vous arrêter, indiqua le professeur.

Il distribua à chacun une petite boite en verre dans lequel il mit un serpencendre. Les petits reptiles aux écailles brunes ondulaient dans leur cage, laissant derrière eux une traînée de cendres brûlantes. À la fin du cours, toutes les créatures furent gelées sur place et remises dans leur vivarium d'origine. La salle fût bientôt déserte et les griffondors se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle du professeur McGonagall pour un cours de métamorphose. C'est à ce moment qu'une idée traversa l'esprit d'Hermione. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Quelle meilleur solution pour obtenir des informations sur les animingus si non questionner son professeur qui en est un lui-même ? Mais c'était risqué… Lui demander de l'aide signifiait tout lui révéler… Elle se devait d'essayer. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour le moment. Le cours débuta alors. Les élèves durent transformer un papillon en éventail, puis leurs propres hiboux en plumeaux. Peu de griffondors parvinrent à un résultat concluant et Harry eût de grandes difficultés à maîtriser sa chouette qui rechignait à ce qu'on la réduise en un vulgaire ramasse-poussière. Hedwige s'était finalement éclipsée par la fenêtre ouverte… Lorsque la leçon prit fin, Harry et Ron se dirigèrent avec leurs camarades vers la salle de divination. Hermione, qui trouvait cette matière superflue, n'y participait pas. Elle avait donc du temps pour parler au professeur.

- À toute à l'heure, leur lança-t-elle, je vous retrouve dans la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'elle fût sûre que plus personne n'occupait la pièce, elle se racla la gorge pour manifester sa présence. Le professeur McGonagall leva la tête de son bureau.

- Miss Granger ?

- Je… Je dois vous parler professeur. C'est important.

Son ainée fronça les sourcils. Elle indiqua à Hermione de refermer la porte puis elle l'invita à s'assoir sur une chaise, devant son bureau.

- Je vous écoute. La griffondor regarda ses mains quelques secondes, cherchant les mots.

- Pouvez-vous me parler des animingus ? Je veux dire… Avec des détails.

- Des animingus ? demanda-t-elle surprise. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut à la bibliothèque !

- Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour les personnes désireuses d'obtenir une définition, pas pour celles qui veulent toutes les informations les concernant ! S'il vous plaît professeur McGonagall, c'est… fondamental, pour moi.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous arrive Hermione, mais sachez que cette branche de magie est très secrète. Et bien que j'aie confiance en vous, je ne peux rien vous révéler tant que vous ne m'aurez pas fait part des raisons de votre motivation.

La jeune fille soupira et passa une main dans ses boucles brunes. Elle resta muette quelques instants, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle ne voyait pas d'autre moyen d'avancer, et son professeur lui semblait être une personne fiable. De plus, se confier à quelqu'un la soulagerait un peu. Mais rien ne l'obligeait à tout révéler. Pas tout de suite…

- Pouvez-vous me jurer de n'en parler à personne ?

- Cela dépendra de la gravité de la situation…

- Non professeur ! Personne ne doit être au courant !

- Mon devoir dans ce château est de protéger mes élèves, Miss Granger. Si un danger ou une chose trop importante vous menace, je me dois d'en avertir le directeur !

La jeune fille l'implora du regard. Le professeur McGonagall tenta de le déchiffrer. Elle planta ses yeux dans les pupilles de son élève et y vit plusieurs sentiments confus. Du désespoir, de la tristesse, et de la peur. Elle n'avait jamais vu Hermione dans la détresse. Ceci la toucha, elle céda.

- Bon très bien… Je vous le promet.

Hermione eut un sourire triste.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de votre savoir, mais votre hésitation m'oblige à vous demander de faire un serment inviolable. Ma condition est trop grave pour être prise à la légère. Je suis désolée professeur…

La vielle femme parue choquée.

- Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous me demander ?

Elle fit oui de la tête:

- C'est pour la sécurité des habitants du château…

Soupir.

- Vous m'en avait trop dit, ou passé, pour que je ne vous en demande pas davantage… C'est d'accord…

Les deux femmes se levèrent, et Hermione tendit sa main droit, qui fût saisie par celle du professeur. La jeune fille sortit sa baguette et traça des fils de lumière autour de leurs membres unis.

- Vous engagez-vous, Minerva McGonagall, à ne jamais révéler à qui que ce soit le secret dont je vais vous faire par ?

Professeur et élève se fixait, créant un lien de confiance palpable.

- Je m'y engage...

Hermione abaissa sa baguette et les fils de lumière moururent, laissant d'étranges marques sur leur main, qui disparurent quelques temps après, elles aussi.

- Merci, fit Hermione, les yeux débordant de reconnaissance.

- Je vous écoute à présent.

La jeune fille ne parla pas immédiatement, mettant de côté les choses qu'elle ne souhaitait pas révéler.

- Mes parents on était enlevés…

Son ainée fit de grand yeux.

- Par qui ? Dites-le-moi Hermione !

- … Voldemort.

Le professeur McGonagall plaqua une main à sa bouche.

- Oh ma pauvre enfant ! Savez-vous pourquoi il a fait cela ?

- Non, mentit-elle. Je… Je souhaite devenir un animingus, afin de pouvoir les approcher. Vous comprenez ? J'ai vraiment besoin de votre expérience !

- Oui je comprends… Je vais essayer de faire mon possible. Sachez tout d'abord que cet apprentissage est très difficile et assez long. Vous souhaitez vraiment faire partie de cette division ?

- Je n'ai pas d'autres choix.

- Alors si cela peu vous aidez, je vous propose de devenir votre mentor.

Les yeux de la griffondor s'illuminèrent. Jamais elle n'en aurait espéré tant ! Elle savait que la vielle femme lui offrait un magnifique cadeau.

- Professeur, je…

- Inutile de me remercier, cela me paraît normal. Bien. Il faut savoir que l'on ne peut pas choisir l'animal en lequel on veut se métamorphoser, et bien souvent, c'est le même que notre patronus. Vous ne verrez qu'au dernier moment de votre apprentissage à quoi vous ressemblerez une fois transformée. Vous me suivez Miss Granger ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Ensuite, le ministère doit être au courant. Celui qui tente de devenir un animingus sans son accord et sévèrement punis !

- Mais…

- Je sais, la coupa la vielle femme, pour vous, nous ferons une exception… Les seuls que je connaisse sont Falco Aesalon (un faucon), Peter Pettigrow (un rat), James Potter (un Cerf), Sirius Black (un chien) et Rita Skeeter (un scarabé). Hormis Falco et moi-même, les autres ne sont pas déclarés au ministère.

Minerva regarda une pendule et fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis désolée Hermione, mais il est temps de se rendre à la Grande Salle, on va nous attendre. Je vous informerais par hiboux du jour et de l'heure de votre première séance. Nous reprendrons cette discussion… Filez à présent.

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle saisit la poignée, ouvrit la porte…

- Professeur ?

La vielle femme ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'elle s'était levée de sa chaise. La griffondor lui sourit.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Le cœur plus léger que la veille, Hermione termina sa journée et savoura pour la première fois depuis quelques jours un dîner dans la Grande Salle, en compagnie de ses amis.

Elle n'était pas seule.

Cette pensée la rassura et elle se blottit contre Ron qui avait terminé son assiette. Celui-ci la serra dans ses bras pendant qu'il discutait avec Harry. Hermione, qui laissait vagabonder ses yeux sur tout est rien, surpris le regard noir que Rogue lui lançait. Elle le lui rendit et tourna la tête. Sa bonne humeur la perdit aussitôt. Elle se rappela que, dans quelques heures, elle allait se retrouver face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son cœur commençait à s'agiter irrégulièrement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle se rappela la douleur qu'elle avait eu à voir ses parents prisonniers, et celle qu'elle avait enduré lorsque le mangemort lui avait lancé un sort…

Le professeur de potions se leva et quitta la salle par la porte située à côté de la table des professeurs. Hermione se mordit les lèvres.

Il était temps d'y aller…

Elle se leva, lança un dernier regard à ses amis et quitta la pièce. Elle savait où Rogue était. Elle savait où il l'attendrait. Dans un endroit sombre, à l'air libre, caché des yeux indiscrets… Elle longeait les couloirs, le cœur battant, passa une porte, commença l'ascension d'un escalier en métal noir et arriva au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. L'homme habillé en noir patientait en silence, devant la barrière. Ses yeux étaient posés sur la lune qui semblait s'admirer dans la surface du lac. Hésitante, Hermione s'avança. Il ne broncha pas. Elle déglutit et se plaça à ses côtés. La griffondor saisit lentement le bras de Rogue. Elle cru surprendre un frisson à côté d'elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps se tourner vers son professeur, ils étaient déjà partis…

* * *

_(*) Ce sortilège n'existe pas !_

_En espérant que vous attendrez la suite avec impatience !_

_J'attends avec plaisir vos commentaires... Bises !_

* * *

_Voici la vidéo de ma Fic si vous voulez jeter un coup d'œil...;)_

_ Déchirure Severus Rogue/Hermione Granger - YouTube  
_

_(les liens directs ne s'affichent pas sur ce site)_


	7. Envenimée

_Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je ne suis pas en avance (excusez-moi^^) mais celui-ci est un peu plus long !  
_

_Merci à Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 et miangedemon pour m'avoir ajoutée à leurs favoris._

_Etoile Solitaire : j'ai fais exprès de ne pas trop montrer son animingus dans la vidéo, ça serait trop facile !^^_

_J'attends les commentaires de mes deux revieweuses qui ce reconnaîtront...;)_

_Les autres, n'hésitez pas : toutes les reviews, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, sont bonnes à prendres !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**-Envenimée-**

- Hermione ! Nous ne t'attendions plus…

Dans une grande pièce aux murs froids, une quinzaine d'hommes et de femmes étaient assis autour d'une longue table de marbre. Tous étaient vêtus de capes noires et arboraient des visages sombres et malveillants. Au bout de la table trônait un homme à la peau blafarde, dénuée de la moindre gentillesse. La totalité des regards étaient posés sur une seule âme vulnérable, tremblante de peur, qui venait d'apparaître à l'ouverture de la porte.

- Joins-toi à nous, Severus, continua l'homme en désignant une chaise vide.

Le Maître des Potions qui accompagnait sont élève vint s'assoir sans bruit avec ses pairs. La jeune ville parcourait farouchement la salle des yeux. Elle mit un nom sur tous les visages qu'elle connaissait, et son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle ne vit pas ceux qu'elle espérait voir. Un rire froid retentit.

- Ils ne sont pas ici Hermione. Mais ne t'inquiètes, tes parents disposent de tout le luxe que nous possédons dans cette demeure…

Les mangemorts rirent sous la phrase ironique de leur Maître. Seul Rogue resta silencieux.

- Alors, as-tu apporté ce que je t'avais demandé ?

La griffondore déglutit et annonça d'une voix hésitante :

- L… Les membres de l'Ordre vont se réunir demain.

- Où ça ?

Il était hors de question pour Hermione de révéler où se trouvait le quartier général. Cela compromettrait la vie de ses amis.

- Je l'ignore.

Voldemort resta silencieux un moment, jouant de ses doigts osseux sur sa baguette. Il se frotta pensivement le menton. L'assemblée commençait à s'agiter, ayant sentit la tension entre les deux ennemis. Le fidèle serpent du mangemort qui attendait au pied de sa chaise, ondulait sur lui-même, comme pour échauffer ses muscles puissants qu'il s'apprêtait à utiliser à tout moment...

- Tu sais Hermione, dit-il enfin, je pensais qu'avec tes parents comme moyen de pression, tu te montrerais plus… coopérative.

Il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha lentement de la fille, suivit de Nagini qui poussait des sifflements menaçant.

- Mais à en juger la valeur de tes informations, je dois t'avouer que…

Hermione porta d'instinct la main à sa baguette et recula d'un pas, ne lâchant pas le serpent des yeux.

- … je ne suis pas convaincu.

La griffondore poussa un cri de terreur quand le reptile se jeta sur elle, la gueule grande ouverte. Elle eu juste le temps de lui tourner le dos, sa tête enfoui dans ses avant-bras comme seule protection. Le museau de son agresseur frappa avec violence entre ses omoplates. Le souffle coupé, Hermione tomba à genoux. De grosse larme s'écoulait de ses yeux, plissés de douleur, et sa poitrine s'agitait follement en quête de l'air qu'il lui manquait. Le serpent fixait sa victime. Une goutte de sang perlait au coin de sa mâchoire.

- Allons Nagini, fit Voldemort de sa voix mielleuse, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas tuer notre nouvelle recrue dès son premier échec ?

Au même moment, il leva sa main en direction de sa victime qui se releva brusquement. Ses deux pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, flottant dans les airs à quelques centimètres du plancher. Le mangemort referma ses longs doigts sur le vide, et Hermione passa immédiatement une main à sa gorge. Sa plainte fut bloquée dans sa trachée, ses yeux étaient remplis de terreur. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait simultanément, convoitant de l'oxygène. Mais le Maître des Ténèbres n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser respirer. Un sourire diabolique étira ses lèvres, pendant que ses yeux savouraient le spectacle. Les mangemorts attablés frémirent de plaisir devant tant de souffrance. Seul Rogue semblait tendu. Il se leva.

- Maître… Voldemort se retourna vivement, ses yeux jetant des éclairs. Hermione tomba au sol, meurtrie, laissant ses poumons reprendre leurs fonctions.

- Severus ! Comment oses-tu m'interrompre ? Peut-être es-tu jaloux de ce qu'endure cette Sang-de-Bourbe ! Après tout, tu ne m'a rien rapporté toi non plus…

Bellatrix, qui n'appréciait guère le professeur de potion, eu un petit rire sournois.

- Pardonnez-moi Maître, mais peut-être serait-il plus raisonnable de ne pas trop l'abîmer, fit-il en ignorant la remarque cinglante.

- Severus, fit la voix menaçante du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu ne va pas me faire croire que tu éprouves des remords ? L'homme aux cheveux noirs regarda la griffondore d'un œil dédaigneux.

- Il n'y a pas de risques à cela, Maître. Je pensais plutôt à Potter. Si elle arbore une blessure, il se posera des questions. Je sais comment il est : comme son père. Et quand il veut savoir quelque chose, tôt ou tard il le sait. S'il découvrait ce que cache Miss Granger, tous vos plans seront sabotés…

Voldemort sembla réfléchir un instant. Hermione assistait à la scène sans bouger, impuissante, foudroyant son professeur du regard.

- Tu as raison, Severus, dit-il finalement en regarda de haut la jeune fille, il vaudrait mieux, à mon grand regret, que je m'abstienne de jouer avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe…

Il pointa sa baguette vers elle.

- Je te laisse une dernière chance, estime-toi heureuse. La prochaine fois, tu sais ce qu'il t'attend. Maintenant disparaît !

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et n'attendit même pas Rogue pour transplaner. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle se retrouva de nouveau à la tour d'astronomie. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps passé : le lac annonçait une lumière rosâtre : le soleil sera bientôt là. Une bourrasque brève fit sursauter la jeune fille. Elle se retourna pour faire face à son professeur et lui lança un regard dégouté.

- Un bref instant, cracha-t-elle, je cru voir en vous un élan de compassion... Mais ce n'était que pour garder Harry dans l'ignorance…

Il la considéra, le visage fermé.

- Comment faites-vous ? Comment ne pas avoir honte d'assister à la torture de son élève sans rien faire ? Comment faites-vous pour ne pas vous détester à chaque fois que vous me croiser dans les couloirs de ce château ?

- Que croyez-vous, Miss Granger ? répondit-il sur un ton de reproche. Je suis un mangemort. Vous n'êtes plus dans votre petite maison de moldus, avec vos petits problèmes personnels ! Désormais, vous vivez dans un monde déchiré en deux. Un monde où il faut savoir faire des choix, des sacrifices, pour préserver ce qui vous est cher.

Elle plissa les yeux.

- Ce ne sont pas des paroles de mangemorts…

Il resta silencieux à cette remarque.

- Des choix. Soit… Alors êtes-vous sûre d'avoir fait les bons ?

- Cela ne vous regarde en rien. Quant à vous, ne tardez pas à faire les vôtres…

Il se retourna et descendit en silence dans l'escalier, faisant voler sa cape sombre. Hermione soupira et alla s'appuyer contre la barrière. Elle abandonna son esprit à l'étendue d'eau, rougissante sous les premiers rayons de l'astre. Le vent frais balaya ses boucles brunes. Un froissement d'ailes lui fit tourner la tête. Une jolie chevêche d'Athéna l'observait en inclinant la tête comme un chaton. Elle lui tendit un petit morceau de parchemin roulé. La chouette repartit aussitôt en direction de la volière. Hermione dénoua le lien de raphia qui cachetait la lettre et reconnu l'écriture inclinée du professeur McGonagall.

_Bonjour Hermione, Pouvez-vous me rejoindre le plus tôt possible dans ma salle de classe ? Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas retarder votre apprentissage. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les cours que vous manquerez, je m'adresserais aux professeurs. _

_ M. McGonagall_

À ces mots, Hermione glissa le parchemin dans sa poche. Elle avait hâte de commencer ce cours particulier. Autant y aller tout de suite. Elle dévala l'escalier, emprunta un corridor et arriva enfin devant la porte. Elle frappa.

- Entrez Hermione !

La griffondore ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la vieille femme. Celle-ci agita sa baguette :

- _Collaporta_.

Il y eut un bruit de clef dans la serrure et la porte fut condamnée.

- Je vois que vous avez reçu ma chouette. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Elle passa une main à sa gorge endolorie.

- Je vais bien, merci.

- Alors ne perdons pas de temps, nous allons commencer tout de suite. Pouvez-vous faire apparaître votre patronus ? Il me sera utile de savoir la famille de l'animal en lequel vous vous transformerez.

Hermione acquiesça. Mais la jeune fille dût s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour se concentrer. L'heureux souvenir auquel elle pensait habituellement pour faire apparaître son protecteur était parasité par l'image de ses parents ligotés. Elle réussit enfin le sortilège :

-_ Expecto patronum._

Des filaments lumineux sortirent de sa baguette et l'animal immatériel d'une couleur blanchâtre apparu sur le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Il paraissait agité et ne tenait pas en place, reniflant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

- Une loutre. Ce n'est pas un mammifère de grande taille, cela vous aidera à passer inaperçue lorsque vous approcherez vos parents. Vous gagnerez en agilité et en vitesse, mais vous ne possèderez uniquement vos crocs pour vous défendre.

- Alors je serais une loutre ?

- Je ne peux l'affirmer. Vous pouvez tout aussi bien vous transformer en un animal de la même classification…

La vielle femme fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi est-elle nerveuse comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas professeur, je n'ai jamais réussi à la contrôler. Elle est efficace pour me protéger, mais en dehors de ça, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

- Je comprends. Cette loutre n'est pas réelle, elle fait partie de votre esprit. En fait, c'est une incarnation de votre esprit, de ce que vous êtes intérieurement. Vous manquez de confiance en vous, Hermione… C'est ce qui donne toute cette indépendance à cet animal. Reprenez le contrôle de vos émotions, de vos sentiments. Après cela, votre patronus sera à la hauteur de toutes vos espérances.

La griffondore avait but ses paroles en silence, observant le mammifère gratter le bois du bureau. Il sauta à terre et commença l'inspection de la pièce en louvoyant entre les tables, poussant de petits gémissements, semblables à un renardeau en détresse. Hermione qui le suivait des yeux rompit le contact avec sa baguette et la silhouette blanche s'évanouie aussitôt.

- Je ne garanti pas que cela va être facile, Miss Granger. Faire la paix avec soi-même n'est pas une mince affaire, surtout avec ce que vous endurer en ce moment. Votre ami Potter lui, y est parvenu en acceptant la mort de ses parents, ajouta la vielle femme. C'est pour cette raison que son patronus est d'une puissance hors normes.

- Je comprends, professeur, j'essaierai de m'entraîner.

Une chose revint soudainement à l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle passa une main à la chaine en or qui pendait à l'intérieur de son pull.

- Il y a une chose dont j'ai oublié de vous parler…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce qu'un bijou pourrait empêcher la transformation ?

- Je ne pense pas. Comme pour les vêtements, ils disparaissent et réapparaissent lorsque vous reprenez forme humaine. De quelle sorte de bijoux parler-vous Hermione ?

Elle hésita.

- … De la magie noire.

- Je vous demande pardon ? fit le professeur avec de grands yeux.

Elle sortit le rubis de son pull et le lui montra.

- Je… On m'a mit cette parure de force. Je ne peux pas la retirer.

Minerva s'approcha avec méfiance de la patte griffue en or. Et la saisit délicatement, et remonta la chaîne de ses doigts. Elle hoqueta d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit la tête du clou dépasser de la nuque de son élève.

- Oh mon dieu ! Qui vous a fait ça Hermione ?

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Qui ? répéta-t-elle sur le qui-vive.

- … Le professeur Rogue.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, comme pour échapper à l'horrible vérité. Hermione vit un orage naître progressivement dans les yeux de son professeur, menaçant d'éclater à tout moment. Le félin qui somnolait en elle semblait ce réveiller. Il était en colère. Mais elle s'avéra le contrôler lorsqu'elle parla de nouveau.

- Vous avez bien fait de me mettre sous serment inviolable, Hermione. Dans le cas contraire, j'ignore ce que j'aurais fait subir à ce traître…

La jeune fille eut un sourire triste.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi professeur, il ne me fait plus souffrir maintenant.

- Il ne s'agit pas seulement de ça, Miss Granger ! Ce que Severus à fait est un acte odieux ! Pour quelles raisons avez-vous obtenu ce… collier ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait garder un œil sur moi.

- Un œil sur vous ? Mais pourquoi donc ?

- Je l'ignore, mentit-elle. Sans doute pour que je n'essaye pas de libérer mes parents.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je garderais un œil sur votre professeur de potion, promit Minerva, le regard acerbe.

Elle soupira.

- Bon. Il est temps de commencer. Ce premier exercice est purement mental. Je vous préviens, au terme, vous serez épuisée. Hermione acquiesça. - Fermez les yeux et concentrez-vous. Je veux que vous ressentiez chaque partie de votre anatomie. Chaque parcelle de peau, chaque muscle, chaque extrémité de vos membres.

Les yeux clos, elle régula sa respiration et se prêta aux instructions de son professeur.

- Vous devez délayer votre esprit dans la totalité de votre corps, afin de sentir la moindre sensation stimulée par votre pilosité. Y parvenez-vous Hermione ?

- Je crois oui…

Apaisée, la griffondore avez l'impression que ça tête était aussi vide que pouvais l'être le cosmos.

- Bien. Lorsque vous serez transformée, tous vos sens seront incroyablement intensifiés. Vous allez commencer à les aiguiser. Maintenant concentrez-vous sur votre ouïe, écouter tout ce qui entre dans vos oreilles. Mettez un nom sur chaque son qui fait vibrer votre tympan…

Hermione déplaça toute son attention vers son audition. Le silence l'emporta d'abord. Seule sa propre respiration venait alimenter ses oreilles. Après une minute, elle put percevoir ses battements de cœur, puis la respiration de son professeur.

- Dites-moi ce que vous entendez.

- Le vent qui souffle dans les arbres. Un chant d'oiseau. Des pas dans le couloir. Un…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Un ronronnement ?

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la vieille femme avait disparue. A sa place se tenait une chatte tigrée qui la fixait de ses yeux globuleux.

- Il me tarde de savoir faire ça professeur, dit-elle dans un sourire.

Minerva réapparue. Elle lui offrit un sourire à son tour.

- Vous ne perdez pas votre place de bonne élève Miss Granger. Votre apprentissage terminé, vous saurez nommer toutes les sonorités que vous entendrez.

- Y comprit les agissements d'une personne située dans une pièce loin de celle que j'occupe ?

- Cela ira beaucoup plus loin que ça ! Vous parviendrez à entendre la course d'un cloporte sous un rocher. Vous réussirez même à isoler un son des autres pour pouvoir l'examiner à votre guise.

Ravie de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, Hermione continua ses exercices durant la moitié de la matinée. Le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas menti à propos de la difficulté, et la griffondore devait maintenant supporter un gros mal de crâne. Après avoir retrouvé Harry et Ron dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du repas – où elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était affamée – elle avait reprit ses cours habituels.

Il était maintenant 18h30. Les trois griffondors discutaient de leur journée sur le canapé de la Salle Commune.

- Une bière au beurre, ça vous dit ?

- Bonne idée Hermione ! approuva Harry.

- Oh non… C'est ennuyeux.

La jeune fille regarda son ami sans comprendre.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi Ronald ?

- On sait tous comment ça va finir, dit celui-ci dans un sourire facétieux. Tu vas encore être la première à avoir finie ta chope (qui est toujours plus grande que la notre, cela dit en passant) et on va encore devoir de traîner jusqu'à ton lit parce que tu n'arriveras plus à marcher droit !

Harry éclata de rire.

- Ce n'est pas faux !

- Mais vous avez finis tous les deux ? protesta Hermione. Ça ne m'est arrivé qu'une seule fois !

Elle croisa les bras et fixa le feu dans la cheminée.

- Bon très bien, allez-y tout seuls…

- Je plaisantais, fit Ron en riant. Allez fait pas ta mauvaise tête ! C'est moi qui invite.

Après lui avoir fait une grimace, Hermione accepta le baiser de son ami et ils se mirent en route pour les Trois Balais. Installés sur une banquette en velours rouge, un serveur leur apporta trois bière au beurre dont une au gingembre. Pendant qu'ils sirotaient leur boisson, Hermione s'adressa à Harry :

- Tu sais je pense que ça serait une bonne chose de participer à cette réunion.

- Pourquoi ?

- En ces temps qui courent, la moindre information peut être d'une grande valeur, et tu m'a dis que l'Ordre ne t'a pas contacté depuis un moment. Il serait temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle devait à tous prix rapporter de nouvelles données à Voldemort pour préserver ses parents. Elle espéra que son ami accepte, croisant les doigts sous la table.

- Tu as peut-être raison, soupira enfin ce dernier. C'est d'accord. Demain nous irons au quartier général.

Hermione était loin d'être contente d'elle. Même si elle allait enfin être à la hauteur des attentes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle se haïssait de devoir trahir les siens. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit leur bière, ils reprirent le chemin vers le château. La jeune fille mourrait d'envie de s'allonger sur son lit et de se plonger dans un gros livre.

- Je repasserai dans la Salle Commune tout à l'heure, dit-elle au deux garçons. Je vais lire un peu…

Lorsqu'elle gravit les escaliers, la protestation de Ron la fit rire :

- On dirait qu'elle préfère les bouquins à ses meilleurs amis ! Comment elle fait pour passer quinze heures sur vingt-quatre devant un livre ?

Le dortoir féminin était désert. Hermione en fut ravie. Elle ôta ses chaussures, attrapa un livre à la couverture de cuire et s'affala sur son lit contre son oreiller.

Tout ce passa alors très vite. Une pointe aiguisée déchira son épiderme et pénétra son dos, traversant son pull. Elle voulu hurler, seule une plainte sortit de sa bouche. Elle avait l'impression que du feu liquide glissait sous sa peau et remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. D'une main tremblante, elle toucha son dos brûlant. Ses doigts rencontrèrent l'objet de sa souffrance. Elle l'arracha d'un coup sec et essuya de l'autre main la fièvre née sur son front. Elle ne maitrisait plus ses tremblements, son visage était crispé par la douleur. Celle-ci fut trop forte. Elle s'était propagée trop loin, trop profondément dans son corps. Elle s'effondra sur la couverture, inconsciente. Elle s'éteignait peu à peu.

Son bras se balança mollement hors du lit.

Le crochet de serpent s'échappa de sa main, et tomba dans un bruit mat sur le sol…

* * *

_Voici la vidéo de ma Fic si vous voulez jeter un coup d'œil...;)_

_ Déchirure Severus Rogue/Hermione Granger - YouTube  
_

_(les liens directs ne s'affichent pas sur ce site)_


	8. Seconde chance

_Allez-y, envoyez les critiques !^^' Je suis désolée pour la semaine de retard ! Pour la seule et unique raison que j'ai été malade toute la semaine en plus du weekend dernier...:/_

_Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas un des plus passionnant (mais quand même!) mais il est utile. De toute façon, si je ne met pas sur papier toutes mes idées qui sont encore confuses, je vais finir par m'égarer... Donc j'ai intérêt à me mettre au boulot !_

_Merci à Yuuki9 de m'avoir inclue dans ses favoris!_

_Bonne lecture tout le monde !_

* * *

**-Seconde chance-**

- Après-demain, nous avons toute la matinée de libre, on pourrait en profiter pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard.

Dans la salle commune, Ginny s'adressait à son frère et à Harry. Ils étaient tous trois assis sur le tapis, avec pour seul éclairage, le feu qui ronflait dans l'âtre. Il y avait encore des élèves dans le salon. Apparemment, le sommeil n'avait pour l'instant pas gagné grand monde… Hedwige rêvassait devant la fenêtre, ses plumes blanches nimbée de l'éclat de la lune.

- Je veux dire, tous les six. Avec Neville et Luna.

- Si on passe par la boutique de bonbons, moi ça me tente !

La rouquine leva les yeux au plafond.

- Ron ça t'arrive d'oublier ton estomac ?

- C'est une bonne idée Ginny, annonça Harry. Tu devrais aller prévenir Hermione. Je ne la trouve pas au meilleur de sa forme ces dernier temps. Ça lui fera prendre l'air.

- Tu n'es pas le seul, renchérit Ron, elle est moi souriante. La fatigue sans doute… Je suis sûre qu'elle s'est endormie, puisqu'elle ne redescend pas !

- Ça passera, fit Ginny en se levant. Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit !

Après avoir lancé un sourire aux deux garçons, elle disparut dans l'escalier, balançant ses cheveux fauves entre ses omoplates. Ses jambes gravirent les dernières marches, elle poussa la porte d'une main. Il y avait peu de lumière dans le dortoir, et presque tous les lits étaient vides. Tous sauf un. Une jeune fille semblait dormir paisiblement. Ginny sourit à la vue du livre encore ouvert sur son ventre. Elle s'approcha pour le lui retirer et remonter sa couverture…

Ce qu'elle vit la fit hoqueter d'effroi. Elle plaqua ses mains à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Devant elle, son amie semblait fixer du vide, comme paralysée. De la sueur naissait sur ses tempes, et de l'écume perlait au coin de ses lèvres. Son teint livide ne semblait annoncer que la mort…

- Hermione !

...

_ Je ne voyais pas la mort de cette façon… Je m'étais faite à l'idée qu'une seconde vie pourrait avoir lieu. Peut-être une réincarnation. On tout simplement une existence dans un autre monde… Un monde parallèle. Intouchable des vivants.  
Mais je me suis illusionnée. La vision de la lumière au bout du tunnel me paraît bien loin… Là où je suis il n'y a aucune lueur. Rien qu'une ombre, qui m'enclave, me porte, me console, m'endort… Une ombre bien plus noire que celles nées du soleil. A la fois chaude et glacée, douce et ferme, silencieuse et résonnante…  
Je ne sais même pas où je me trouve. Je ne me rappelles pas où je me suis éteinte. De qu'elle façon j'ai quitté le monde mortel. J'ai oublié ce qui à causé ma perte.  
Je perds toutes sensations, toutes notions du temps... Mes souvenirs me quittent peu à peu... Je me sens partir. Aucune douleur ne parcoure mon esprit. L'ombre m'apaise, me guide, m'attire.  
Je m'abandonne à elle, le vide qui m'enveloppe est irrésistible…_

_..._

- Un venin puissant, Albus. J'ignore de quel serpent il provient.

- Où l'avez-vous trouvée ?

- Elle était inconsciente dans son lit. C'est Ginny Weasley qui m'a avertit hier soir, en m'apportant ceci…

Court silence.

- Elle m'a dit qu'il se trouvait au pied du lit de Miss Granger.

- Je vais l'examiner. Quel est votre diagnostic Poppy ?

- Elle va s'en sortir, mais il était moins une. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, il va falloir qu'elle récupère ici quelques jours…

- Bien. Vous avez fait du bon travail, je retourne dans mon bureau, il faut que je considère ce crochet… Au fait : il me semble que les amis de Miss Granger attendent devant la porte. Puis-je les faire entrer ?

- Qu'ils ne la fatiguent pas plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà… Des pas s'éloignent, une porte s'ouvre, d'autres se rapprochent.

- Mme Pomfresh ! Comment va-t-elle ?

- Parlez moins fort M. Potter ! Vous allez la réveiller.

Quelqu'un s'assoit sur le lit.

- Elle va bien. Elle a seulement besoin de repos. Auriez-vous une idée de la provenance du crochet de serpent ?

- Non. Mise à part la réserve du professeur Rogue, je ne vois pas.

- Ca m'étonnerait fortement que ce genre d'objet se trouve dans la réserve de votre professeur de potions, Miss Weasley. Ce venin sort de l'ordinaire et est très dangereux. J'ai peiné à refermé la plaie dans le dos de votre amie. Heureusement, aucun organe n'a été touché.

Nouvel instant de silence.

- Hermione…

Emmitouflée dans un drap blanc, les cheveux éparpillés de part et d'autre de l'oreiller, la jeune fille ouvrit doucement les yeux. La lumière dans l'infirmerie l'éblouit, ses paupière se refermèrent, puis se rouvrirent de nouveau. Se rendant compte qu'elle fixait inconsciemment les nuages qui traversaient le cadrant de la fenêtre, elle leva les yeux. Quatre personnes l'observaient, le visage à la fois inquiet et soulagé. Mme Pomfresh était debout, à sa gauche, près de la table de chevet où étaient disposés plusieurs remèdes. Ginny se tenait à côté d'elle. A la droite du lit, Harry était assis sur une chaise et se penchait légèrement vers son amie. Enfin, sur le lit, Ron lançait un regard plein de tendresse à Hermione, sa main serrant le sienne.

- Tu reviens de loin, dit-il en souriant.

- Alors je… ne suis pas morte ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Mais tu as bien faillit, rappela Ginny.

Hermione déglutit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Ginny est descendu du dortoir en hurlant, expliqua Ron, elle nous a dis que tu étais inconsciente, et quand elle nous a montré le crochet de serpent qu'elle venait de trouver près de ton lit, on a tout de suite prévenue Mme Pomfresh.

- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, Miss Granger, reprit cette dernière d'un ton de reproche. Prenez bien conscience que vous avez faillit y passer ! Pour quelles raisons vous promeniez-vous avec un objet aussi dangereux ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Le fameux crochet devait appartenir à Nagini. Elle se remémora le sang qui perlait au coin de la mâchoire du reptile après avoir frappé le dos de la jeune fille. Le choc enduré avait dût casser un de ses crocs, et celui-ci est resté coincé dans les mailles de son pull. Si les membres du château découvraient à qui appartenait le venin, sa couverture serait levée. Elle devait éloigner tous soupçons à ce sujet.

- Oui je me souviens. Je l'ai trouvé non loin de la forêt interdite, et je voulais en faire part au professeur Rogue, pour qu'il l'identifie… Où est-il maintenant ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore l'a rapporté dans son bureau. Hermione savait que si le crochet arrivait jusqu'aux mains du mangemort, celui-ci nierait tout sur ça provenance. Elle n'avait que cela comme échappatoire.

- Je vais aller lui redemander…

Mais lorsqu'elle fit mine de se relever, un affreux tournis s'empara de son crâne et elle bascula sur le côté, manquant de tomber du lit. Harry la retint de justesse et la replaça contre l'oreiller.

- Pas question ! s'écria l'infirmière. Vous allez rester ici pendant au moins trois jours ! Le venin a détruit une partie de vos plaquettes, la plaie à mit du temps à se refermer. En conséquent, vous avez perdu beaucoup trop de sang pour tenir debout. J'ai été obligée de vous injecter des micro-gloméris…

- Des… Des quoi ?

L'infirmière lui montra une seringue. Elle s'en empara et observa son contenant.

- Mais il n'y rien à l'intérieur !

- Détrompez-vous. Les micro-gloméris sont de minuscules insectes, à peine plus gros que des bactéries. Ils sont chargés de parcourir vos veines en quête du poison et de ressortirent par la plaie avec lui.

- Vous voulez dire que… J'ai des insectes sous la peau ? demanda Hermione avec dégout, ce qui tira un sourire moqueur à Harry.

- Cela fait longtemps qu'ils sont ressortit voyons ! Bon j'ai du travail…

Elle se tourna vers les trois visiteurs.

- Je la laisse entre vos mains, ne lui faites pas faire d'effort, c'est compris ? Elle doit rester couchée !

La vielle femme attrapa un flacon sur la table de chevet avant de sortir de l'infirmerie. Hermione se tourna vers la rouquine.

- Merci Ginny, souffla-t-elle.

- Tu nous as fait une sacrée frousse !

- Du coup tu ne pourras pas assister à la réunion de l'Ordre, fit remarquer Harry.

La réunion ! Comment avait-elle put l'oublier ? Si elle n'y participait pas, qui sait ce qui arriverait à ses parents si Voldemort n'obtenait aucune information ? Un frisson de panique parcouru ses épaules. Elle se mit à réfléchir. Ron avait remarqué son changement d'attitude.

- Ne te met pas dans cet état ! On te racontera tout, et tu viendras à la prochaine.

- Si j'avais une idée, vous m'aideriez ? Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Hermione c'est ridicule ! Cette assemblée n'est pas si importante !

La jeune fille soutenait son regard.

- Tu as besoin de repos !

- Je sais mais ce n'est que pour une après-midi ! Je me reposerais demain !

- Bon, trancha Ginny, dis-nous ce que tu as en tête.

- Harry, tu pourrais me lancer un sort d'énergie ? Je n'en ai besoin que pour me tenir debout et pour transplaner, le reste du temps, je serais assise sur une chaise !

- Toi quand tu as une idée en tête, maugréât-il…

- S'il te plaît !

Il soupira.

- Très bien…

La jeune fille sourit. Harry se leva, imité par ses deux amis.

- On viendra te chercher après le déjeuné, fit Ron, à toute à l'heure.

L'attente fut courte pour Hermione. Elle était exténuée, et le sommeil l'avait envahie toute la matinée. Le grincement de la porte de l'infirmerie la réveilla. Harry et Ron s'approchèrent de son lit.

- Il faut se dépêcher, Mme Pomfresh n'a pas encore finit son dessert.

- Ginny est déjà partie avec Fred et Georges, l'informa Ron qui avait surpris le regard interrogateur d'Hermione.

Harry pointa sa baguette sur le corps de la jeune fille qui ferma les yeux.

- _Revigor._

Une petite décharge électrisa ses membres, elle ne sentit pourtant pas une grande différence. A l'évidence, ce sort était faible, même lancé par un puissant sorcier. Les deux garçons l'aidèrent à se relever. Son dos la faisait souffrir.

- Doucement, grimaça-t-elle.

Ron la consola d'un baiser, et elle fut sur pied une seconde plus tard. Petit à petit, ils cessèrent de la soutenir. Hermione attendit quelques secondes pour vérifier si elle tenait bien debout.

- Ça va, on peut y aller. Malgré le pas lent de la griffondor, ils s'empressaient tant bien que mal à sortir du château sans être vus. Une fois à l'extérieur, les trois amis se saisirent la main, et un instant plus tard, ils avaient disparus…

Tout les membres de l'Ordre étaient réunis autour de la table de la salle à mangé, dans la maison de Sirius. Ce dernier était assis aux côtés d'Harry. Fol'Oeil suivait la scène en silence, appuyé sur son gros bâton, derrière Ron. Le rouquin était près d'Hermione qui était occupée à boire un potage de citrouille plein de vitamines que Molly lui avait préparé, puisqu'elle n'avait pas participé au repas dans la Grande Salle.

- Le ministère n'a pas encore cédé face à la pression exercée pas les mangemorts, informa Kinksley. Mais Arthur et moi sentons qu'il ne va pas tenir très longtemps…

- Le adjoints au ministère sont faibles, grogna Maugret. Je me chargerai de leur cas avec Severus lorsqu'ils s'inclineront.

- Le professeur Rogue n'est pas ici ? remarqua Hermione.

- Il a des affaires à régler avec Dumbledore, expliqua Lupin.

- Des affaires ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus Miss Granger, mais elles ont leur importance.

Hermione se demanda ce qui pouvait bien empêcher Rogue de participer à une réunion de l'Ordre. Après tout, lui aussi pourrait soutirer des informations pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être n'avait-il pas le courage d'affronter le regard de son élève durant toute l'assemblée, sachant qu'elle savait qu'il était un traître. Elle eu un rictus à cette pensée. La tirade de Fred lui fit lever la tête.

- Est-ce que vous avez une mission à nous confier professeur ? On commence à s'ennuyer tous les deux, dit-il en désignant sont jumeau.

- Estimes-toi heureux, répliqua Molly, je ne pense pas que tu t'ennuieras dans les prochains mois…

- Votre mère à raison, reprit le professeur de défenses. Il se pourrait qu'une guerre éclate prochainement, il y a tellement de tension entre Poudlard, le ministère et les mangemorts, que cela se ressent jusque dans le monde des moldus !

La fin de la réunion se termina vers quatre heure de l'après- midi. Chacun repartait de son côté, et ils ne restaient bientôt plus que Harry Ron et Hermione. La jeune fille devait trouver un moyen de retourner voir Voldemort sans que ses amis ne lui posent de question.

- J'ai des renseignements à demander à Lupin à propos des cours. Vous pouvez partir, je lui demanderais de me ramenez si je me sens trop faible pour revenir.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, et ils disparurent. Hermione prit une grande inspiration, et en fit de-même…

La griffondore atterrit devant le grand portail noir des Malfoy. Elle le savait protéger par un sortilège, mais elle ne doutait pas des effets du rubis qu'elle portait autour du coup. Sa main traversa sans effort les morceaux de métal, et elle passa sans difficulté. L'atmosphère qui entourait cette demeure était froide et silencieuse. Aucun bruit d'insecte ou de champs d'oiseau, et même en pleine après midi, il faisait sombre. Elle pénétra dans la maison, gravit des escaliers et frappa doucement à une porte d'ébène, le cœur battant. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en grinçant sinistrement et un visage familier apparut, lui tirant une grimace de dégout. Le teint pâle, les cheveux clair, l'expression moqueuse : Drago. Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer et lançait sur elle un regard plein de mépris. Puis il se tourna vers le fond de la pièce.

- Maître, vous avez de la visite… Hermione aperçu Voldemort qui parlait en fourchelang à son serpent. La vue de Nagini lui procura une douleur dans le dos et elle jeta un regard noir au reptile. Celui-ci siffla férocement en faisant claquer sa langue.

- Ah Hermione, je suis curieux de te voir debout ! J'ai cru remarquer que ma charmante compagne avait perdu un de ses crochets ! Ça serait tout de même dommage que tu te pique avec…

La jeune fille eue une folle envie d'étrangler le mangemort avec son propre serpent. De toute évidence, il savait ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Je suppose que si tu es ici c'est pour me faire part de choses intéressantes…

- J'ai des informations qui devraient vous être utiles, dit-elle sèchement.

- Je t'écoute ma chère.

- Tonks sait que des mangemorts vont tuer une nouvelle famille de moldus la semaine prochaine à Godric's Hollow. Les Aurors ont prévus de les attaquer par surprise.

Voldemort se mit à réfléchir.

- Cette fois, on peut dire que tu nous as été utile…

- Alors laissez-moi voir mes parents, je vous en prie !

- Certainement pas ! Je ne suis pas disposé à céder à tes caprices de Sang-de-Bourbes !

Il retourna dans ses pensées, marchant lentement dans la pièce accompagné des ondulations de Nagini.

- Drago ! appela-t-il soudainement. Va prévenir les autres, nous avons un plan à établir. Celui-ci s'éclipsa dans une fumée noire. Hermione restait sur place, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait partir ou non.

- Bravo Hermione, fit-il de sa voix mielleuse et glacée, grâce à toi, nous allons pouvoir les surprendre à leur propre piège. Tu ne m'es peut-être pas si inutile après tout… Le sang de l'Ordre coulera cette nuit-là, et tu n'as pas intérêt à t'interposer. Qu'il soit bien clair que si j'aperçois l'ombre d'une de tes mèches de cheveux à Godric's Hollow la semaine prochaine, je me verrai dans l'obligation de te faire subir la pire douleur de ta misérable existence la seconde qui suivra...

* * *

Un chose qui n'a rien à voir : j'ai mis à jour mon profile, si vous voulez allez voir...;)

Bises !


	9. Annonce

**-Annonce-**

**Bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices**

Je vais devoir m'excuser, il n'y aura (pour l'instant) pas de prochain chapitre pour Déchirure... Mais pas d'inquiétudes ! Je n'abandonne pas du tout cette fiction ! Seulement d'habitude, quand j'écris une histoire, je fais le plan entier sur un brouillon pour ne pas perdre le fil, et ensuite je la rédige. Sauf qu'ici, j'ai commencé à l'écrire sur un coup de tête. Résultat : je ne sais plus trop où je vais, je perds mes idées, et ça se ressent entre les lignes ! Je trouve que mon histoire s'essouffle (pas vous?).

Donc : je vais faire une grosse pause, faire tout ce que j'ai à faire, et quand je reviendrai pour cette histoire, je serai au top !;)  
S'il vous plaît, ne m'en voulez pas trop...T.T

**Un point positif maintenant !:D  
**  
Je m'apprête à écrire une _**nouvelle fiction**_ ! Cette fois, sur Pirates des Caraïbes. Je pense que ça peut en intéresser certains ou certaines... ( C'est surtout que je suis à fond dessus et que je suis _dégoutée_ qu'ils aient repoussé le prochain film ! Je pense que vous l'aurez remarqué dans mon profil...^^)  
Elle sera basée sur le couple Jack/Angelica (mes deux chouchous..:P), mais à côté de leurs "disputes/baisers/engueulades/câlins" routiniers, il y aura une véritable histoire. Je pense que ce sera une suite du 4ème volet, quelques personnages reviendront, mais je ne sais pas encore s'il y en aura de nouveaux (je n'aime pas trop en inventer parce qu'on s'y attache moins facilement je trouve, par expérience...).  
Je respecterai tous les personnages : Jack restera Jack, Angelica restera Angelica, et ce pour tout les autres ! Je pense que je m'en suis assez bien sortie pour les personnages de Déchirure !:)  
Je ne la publierai pas de suite, parce que là, je vais vraiment m'organiser pour qu'il n'y ait pas de soucis.  
J'essaierai aussi de faire un montage vidéo que je posterai sur YouTube.

Si vous avez des propositions à me faire sur cette nouvelle fiction (des personnages que vous voulez revoir, des scènes que vous avez envie de lire etc...), n'hésitez pas : je suis ouverte et j'en tiendrai compte dans l'histoire !:)

Je continuerai à répondre à vos reviews en temps et en heure, car je me connecterai tous les jours (ou presque).

**En tout cas****,** merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivit et encouragé ! Je vous cite une nouvelle fois, ça peut faire plaisir...;)

Merci à Artemis-Isil, BrunasseLucile, Eileen1976, Gwen1380, Lysinvia, MMWH, MortalFlower, manoa-bella, marinou et rivruskende pour m'avoir mise dans vos alertes!

Merci à HermyBella, Jenifael09, Mistukimoon, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy 31, Yuuki9, hermione255, miangedemon, oscarangel et MamaCullen20 pour m'avoir mise dans vos favoris !

**Bises à tout le monde !:)**

(Je supprimerai cette annonce quand je posterai le prochain chapitre...)


End file.
